GrimmFall: Trollhunters
by EndeavorT
Summary: A month has passed since the death of Gunmar and Morgana's imprisonment in the Shadow Realm.While helping Merlin and the Trolls set up a new Trollmarket at the Heartstone in New Jersey Claire and Jim receive word from Phil Ken Sebben that bandits wearing Gumm-Gumm armor and possessing Stalklings have been kidnapping people in the Wildlands. GrimmFall belongs to Lord Maximus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Accessing File:_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks_

 _Located northeast of downtown_ _Los Angeles_ _,_ _Arcadia_ _is bordered by six other communities: Pasedena, Sierra Madre,_ _El Monte_ _,_ _San Marino_ _,_ _Monrovia_ _, and_ _Temple City_ _. Like the rest of_ _L.A._ _county_ _Arcadia_ _is safe from Grimm attacks due to the mountain range surrounding the county making it an ideal place to live for anyone who wishes to stay away from conflicts. Though the small town has some unexplained occurrences going on, such as pet cats disappearing and reports of unidentified large animals fighting at night._

 _The residents found the answer to their problem one day when a pillar of energy had burst through the town's canal and as if by magic caused an eclipse that was reported to have effected the entire planet. During this time monsters identified as mythical Trolls wearing armor crawled from the entrance caused by the pillar and attacked the town. News reporter Brick Jackson and his cameraman James Richards of K News remained close to the fighting going on. They reported unarmored Trolls defending the town from the armored ones and fought alongside two teenagers, a short chubby boy wearing brown armor with a headlight in it's helmet and wielding a crystal hammer that emitted a fiery glow, a girl wearing purple armor who wielded a staff that allowed her to make portals. The defenders of the town were led by a nine fingered blue-skinned Troll who had the body build of a teenager wearing black armor with red trimmings and could summon weapons out of nowhere._

 _They filmed the blue skinned Troll fight and kill what is believed to be the leader of the armored Trolls. When the leader was killed a red energy was released that had killed all of the armored Trolls. The news team had then seen a flying woman wearing golden armor attack the blue Troll and send him to the bridge next to the pillar of energy and were then followed by the other defenders. The news team was unable to get to the pillar in time to see how the battle concluded but the pillar of energy had disappeared and the eclipse it created had disappeared, so the battle know doubt ended in the defenders favor._

Xxx

Arcadia Oaks Police Department interrogation room.

A day after the attack by Gunmar and Morgana agents of the U.S. government and Phil Ken Sebben arrived in Arcadia Oaks to interview the Trolls and humans who defended the town. In the interrogation room a well dressed man with blond hair, a mustache, and a eye patch over his left eye is sitting at a table and is meet with the black armored Troll or half-troll as he has been told by some of the people he has been told.

"You must be James Lake Jr.," said the man.

"Yes, and your Phil Ken Sebben. It's a real honor to meet you Mr. Sebben," said Jim as he sat down and brought his right hand to Sebben.

"Please call me Phil," said Sebben as he shook Jim's hand taking note that it only had four fingers and lacked armor all of which Jim's right hand has.

"From what I understand you were originally human but you turned yourself into a half-troll," said Sebben. "Mind telling me how that happened?"

"I'm sure you've already met Merlin," said Jim. "According to him even with my Eclipse Blade I wasn't strong enough to kill Gunmar, so he created a potion for me that make me the world's first half-troll, it gave me pointy ears, blue skin, horns, made me stronger, but came with a few drawbacks. I can't eat most human food and sunlight can petrify me."

"From what I understand Trollhunters defend the world from rogue Trolls and other monsters that would threaten it?" Sebben asked.

"Yes and the Trolls have tried to keep their existence a secret for centuries but after today the whole world knows and it's not likely it'll forget their existence a second time," Jim said.

"You said that this Gunmar could only be killed by your Eclipse blade," Sebben said as he shows Jim a sketch of Gunmar based of Brick Jackson's description whjich Jim found to be really accurately. Gunmar was twice Jim's height, large, looked like he was made out of some sort of black stone, with a bright orange-glow (originally blue before he absorbed the power of the Heartstone), is missing his right eye, and has two large horns spanning out from his head.

"Aside from sunlight no other weapon was able to kill Gunmar," Jim said. "The only way was to gather Triumbric stones, these were tied to Gunmar's lifeblood, each created at a transcendent point in his life; his birth, his first kill, and his first wound."

Jim point to the left side of his chest plate to a red circle with six panels that opened up to reveal six circle slots with four stones in them. Jim pointed to the three stones that were orange, green, and blue showing that these were the Triumbric stones.

"According to Merlin that woman in golden armor is named Morgana Le Fay," Sebben said. "I assume this is the same person from the Arthurian legend."

"Yes, but the legend isn't true," Jim said. "According to Merlin and Morgana they existed long before Humans, Faunus, Mobians, and Trolls even existed, and when I stabbed Morgana with the Sword of Eclipse it didn't even kill her see just took it out with her magic and shattered it."

Jim remembered how that turned out when Angor Rot a Troll who hunted the Trollhunters for Morgan turned against her after remembering what Jim said about him once being a hero to Trollkind. He had sacrificed himself by restraining Morgana long enough for Jim to deal what was supposed to be the killing blow but it was in vain and Angor was the only one to die from it.

"According to the friends of yours that I have interviewed so far they banished Morgana into a place called the Shadow Realm correct?" Sebben asked.

"Yes and only Claire's shadow staff could access that realm," Jim said. "And with the staff destroyed no one can enter or leave it."

"From what I understand the Trolls and Merlin plan on leaving Arcadia," Sebben said. "Why is that?"

"Most Trolls require a Heartstone, it's a gigantic orange crystal that provides them with strength and can heal some of their injuries and without it they can grow weak and enter periods of hibernation," Jim said. "That Heartstone in Arcadia had all of it's energy drained by Gunmar and Morgana to begin the Eternal Night so Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm army could go out and wreck havoc across the world, luckily Merlin knows that a Heartstone is located in New Jersey so we'll head their."

Sebben then presses a button on a recorder that was on the table and then looks at Jim.

"Jim what I am about to say is to remain off the record understand," Sebben said and Jim nods yes.

"Their may come a time when I may need the assistance of you and your friends because their are some things even the governments of the world can't know about and some of these are far worse than anything you have ever seen," Sebben said. "When the time comes you will know about these horrors."

One day later.

In Arcadia Oaks museum the remains of Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm soldiers are being kept in storage so they can be disposed of. The door to the storage room opens and a stranger wearing a black cloak that hides their features enter s the room and walks past the crates until they reach one that has Gunmar's name on it. The stranger draws a sword and opens the crate with it and see's the remains of the Gumm-Gumms deceased warlord. The stranger begins looking through his remains until they have the remains of Gunmar's sword the Decimaar Blade. They begin breaking the broken pieces until they find a round blue orb twice the size of a marble after breaking a piece. After grabbing the orb they attach it to bottom of their sword's hilt and the blade begins to surge with a blue energy.

"What's going on in here!?" said a security guard who has entered the room and sees the intruder.

The guard reaches for his gun but the stranger fires some sort of purple energy bolt at the guard knocking him down. The stranger walks to guard and points their sword him and a blue energy is released from it and envelops the guard. He screams in pain and when he stops he rises to his feet he is wearing Gumm-Gumm armor. Grey armor that possess green trimmings that glow, a helmet that covers his entire face with horns on the sides that curve point forward, and a black under suit. And when he opened his eyes they glowed green and were like the eye of a cat.

"I shall rule all," said the stranger as they walked out of the museum with their new soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Accessing File: The Trollhunter_

 _The worlds of Troll and man were once separated but when the Trolls discovered the surface conflict rose between the two groups. Conflict with the Grimm was inevitable, but the Trolls would prove to be adept at fighting these abominations due to their stone bodies and great strength even though most Trolls don't bother unlocking their Auras. As time went on the Trolls and man would eventually stop, but this peace was not yet official allowing evil Trolls, such as the Gumm-Gumms, to make their move. These Trolls would attack good Trolls and the races of flesh, who they sought to devour and claim the surface, though all the battles could only be waged at night as sunlight turns Trolls into unliving stone._

 _Then one day a Wizard named Merlin cut off the left hand of his former apprentice Morgana, Le Fay after she betrayed him, and used it to create the Amulet of Daylight. He chose a champion from the Troll race with the mission of protecting worlds of both Trolls and mankind, known as the Trollhunter. Such threats would be evil Trolls, Goblins, Gruesomes (a slime monster that eats the remains of dead Trolls), Grimm (normally when it concerned the Trolls), and the occasional rogue Gnome. When invoking the incantation "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command," the Trollhunter is encased in a silver armor with blue highlights made from pure daylight and wield the Sword of Daylight. The sword is made of daylight and resembles a large cleaver falchion with a half circle at the top of the blade's back._

 _Many Trolls have taken on the mantle after the death's of their predecessors; such as Maddrux the Many who made clones of herself after inserting a special gemstone in one of the gem slots in the back of the amulet to give herself extra power, Unkar the Unfortunate who is mostly known for falling off a flight of stairs of a Gumm-Gumm fortress and onto a spike he was still alive but then he got torn apart limb from limb on his first night, Deya the Deliverer who trapped Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm army in the Trolls original homeland located deep beneath the Earth's mantle, it has decayed from Gunmar's corruption and damaged by magma from the Earth's core the Dark World (in the show it was called the Darklands but Lord Maximus used that name for the Grimm territories) at the Battle of Killahead Bridge and died keeping Bular the son of Gunmar, who had avoided being trapped in the Dark World, from the good Trolls as they secretly boarded the Mayflower, and Kanjigar the Courageous who lead the Trolls to finding a new Heartsone, after the one they had underneath Glastonbury Tor died after the the war, to make a new home within the New World. After Kanjigar was killed by Bular the Amulet chose_ _Jim_ _Lake_ _Jr. the first human Trollhunter and despite animosity from most of the Trolls he managed to accomplish many tasks such as killing Bular, the Trollhunter killer Angor Rot, and finding the Triumbric Stones to kill Gunmar but not before being turned into a half-troll by Merlin so he would have the strength to help him kill the Gumm-Gumm warlord._

Xxx

Unknown Village, Wildlands, 22 days after the battle of Arcadia Oaks

Inside the room of a house a teenager is listening to music being played on her headphones while reading an old article on her labtop about the battle of Arcadia Oaks. She is oblivious to the world around when suddenly... _CRASH!_ A person wearing Gumm-Gumm armor crashes through her window and points a rifle at the girl. She is forced outside the house and sees that everyone in her village has been forced outside and brought to the center of the village. She sees the dead bodies of the Huntsman and his Huntress partner that defended the village. The dead bodies were being put into body bags by some of the armored warriors. But she sees next was something she was not expecting to see. A flock of dragon like monsters made of stone came down from the sky. They had red eyes, white stone skin, and some sort of reddish black scruff around their necks that may have been made of scales. These creatures are Stalklings a type of Troll that is immune to sunlight. On the back of one of the Stalklings was a person dressed in black clothing that covered their entire body and wearing a Grimm mask that covered their entire face. The eyes of the person couldn't be seen because black eyeglass pieces were made into the mask the cover them. This person had a lithe build and helping give an androgynous look making it difficult if this person was a man or a woman. But this person must've been stronger than they looked because on their back was massive scimitar sword that had a glowing blue orb on its hilt.

The person in black says something in an unknown language (Trollish) and their voice sounded like it was being distorted know doubt to prevent anyone from remembering or recognizing it.

Upon hearing the command, the armored warriors mount the Stalklings and the beasts grab the villagers and go into the air. The villagers scream in terror as they are taken away from their home and be brought to whatever cruel fate awaits them.

Xxx

New Heartstone Trollmarket, New Jersey, 1 month after the battle of Arcadia Oaks

After days of marching toward the state of New Jersey and avoiding the notice of the humans, Faunus, and Mobians along the way. Thanks to Merlin and Trollhunter of Trollhunters as Jim includes his friends as Trollhunters, they were able to make it to the new Heartstone that was underneath the state. Jim and his girlfriend Claire Maria Nunez where currently moving the dead bodies of the past Trollhunters, since Trolls petrify when they die they don't need to make statues for their dead Trollhunters, into the new Hero's Forge a training arena meant to train Trollhunters and warriors through the kind of training that involves traps and anything that can kill anyone training in the arena. Trolls prefer death dealing training over the controlled safe kind.

"Blinky we got the last one," said Jim as he was holding the stone corpse of his predecessor Kanjigar the Courageous over his shoulder. Jim's transformation into a half-troll gave him the build of a muscular teenager but he was much stronger than he looked, during the battle of Arcadia Oaks he was able to throw Gunmar, who was much bigger than Jim, by the horn into a building.

"Good work you two," said Blinky. Blinkous Galadrigal, a greenish-blue Troll with blue hair, set of short horns on the back of his head, four pairs of arms a long orange nose, with three pairs of eyes on each side of his face, and line patterns on his arms, chest, and chin, and wearing shorts with suspenders. Blinky is Jim's Trollhunter teacher and he had prior experience in training a Trollhunter before, unfortunately said Trollhunter was Unkar the Unfortunate which helped gave him a bad reputation. Blinky would often tell others who brought up Unkar that during training the Troll was called Unkar the Ultimate, all six hours to be precise. After the Trolls previous leader Vendel was killed by the Krubera Troll Queen Usurna in an act of betrayal, Blinky had been named the leader of the Trollmarket Trolls.

"You'll be on your future pedestal in no time old friend," Blinky said to Kanjigar's petrified corpse.

"This place is already starting to feel like home you know," said Claire. Claire wore a light purple turtleneck with a dark pink skull and the word Hamlet on it, under a dark purple jacket, a short purple jacket, a short blue skirt and gray leggings with black shoes. She is a Hispanic girl with a pale complexion, she has dark brown eyes, black hair with a white streak that was caused from when she created a large shadow portal when she over used the dark magic of her old shadow staff. She was possessed by Morgana because of it but was freed by Jim and their allies. After throwing Morgana into the Shadow Realm and having her Shadow Staff destroyed so the realm could not be accessed after that she decided to journey to the new Heartstone with Jim.

"I know what you mean Claire," Jim said. "But I still miss our old homes in Arcadia."

"I know that feeling all too well Master Jim," Blinky said remembering how the Trolls looked for a Heartstone in America after their original one in Europe had died. "Like you Humans say home is where the heart is."

"Trollhunter," said a Troll who came into the Hero's Forge. "A message for you on your laptop appeared."

Jim, Claire, and Blinky come to Blinky's private study where they find an old man wearing armor, has a white beard and eyebrows, grey eyes, and holding a staff with a green crystal on it, this man is the Wizard Merlin.

"Ah you're here this thing appeared on your...machine," Merlin said.

"We really need to help you understand laptops Merlin," Claire said.

"Hey, this message is from Sebben," Jim said as he saw the video chat request on his laptop. He clicked it and Sebben appears on screen.

"Is there something wrong Phil?" Jim asked.

"There is look at this video," Phil said. "It's from security camera's that were installed in a village."

They all see the video being played and are shocked at what they saw. Bandits wearing Gumm-Gumm armor dragging people out of their homes. The armor worn by these bandits weren't just mere copies, but their designs were perfect, every detail was exactly like that of the armor worn by the Gumm-Gumms. What shocks them next is the appearance of Stalklings. The video pauses after the person in black is shown.

"Great Gronka Morka," Blinky exclaimed. "How is this possible!?"

"So, you're saying none of this bandits are Trolls?" Sebben asked.

"The Stalklings are Trolls but the one's wearing armor aren't," Jim said. "Even with that armor the sunlight would've petrified them."

"And their armor was an exact replica of Gumm-Gumm armor," said Merlin. "But how did they manage to make it perfectly, they shouldn't have been able to get the glow of the green highlights in?"

"Wait all their eyes are glowing," said Claire when she took a closer look.

"By Deya's grace they've been touched by the Decimaar Blade," said Blinky. "That's the only way they could've gotten that armor."

The Decimaar Blade is an ancient Gumm-Gumm weapon imbued with dark magic. The user can turn those touched by the blade into a mindless puppet, or into a Gumm-Gumm warrior.

"But it was destroyed when I killed Gunmar," Jim said.

"Maybe a piece of it still had power," Claire said.

"Perhaps the bandit's leader has it," Sebben said. "They're the only one not wearing armor."

Jim looks at the bandit leader until his eyes are drawn toward the glowing blue orb on their sword's hilt, "The orb must be the piece of the Decimaar Blade.".

"This also brings me to the next part of the conversation," Sebben said. "For the past few weeks we've received reports of villagers disappearing in the Wildlands of Montana and bandit camps have been discovered to be abandoned. Jim somehow this involves Trolls and I need you to figure it why. I've already called in some Huntsmen to join you."

"You can count on me to help Phil," Jim said.

"You sure Jim that area is in the Great Plains and the daylight...," Claire says before being cut off.

"Don't worry I have a gemstone I put into the amulet that will let me survive the daylight (In the show Jim is told that there is a gemstone that can let Trolls survive daylight)," Jim said. "Plus, I'll bring a glamour mask in case I need to disguise myself."

"Okay but I'm coming with," Claire said.

"Okay then," said Jim. "Phil what can we expect from these Huntsmen?"

"They're some of the best Huntsmen I know," Sebben said. "I've also told them that your half-troll don't worry their completely trustworthy."

Sebben then logs off leaving the team to plan their next move.

"Claire and I can handle this you guys," Jim said. "Can I trust you to watch over Trollmarket?"

"Don't worry Master Jim me, Merlin, Normura, and the other Trolls can handle ourselves," Blinky said. "Just promise me that you and Claire come back alive."

"Don't worry Blinky we'll make it out of this," Claire said.

"After all we've faced, I doubt theirs a situation we can't handle," said Jim


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Accessing Files: Jesse McCree, Nier, and Roland Deschain_

 _Jesse McCree: age 37, nationality American, Class IV Huntsmen. Born in the American Southwest McCree had made a name for himself when he was part of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the Southwest, until he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation losing his left arm in the fight. Overwatch was originally an attempt by the United Nations to create an organization that had Hunters from all over the world work together in ending the Grimm and bringing in criminals. McCree's expert marksmanship and resourcefulness caught the attention of Commander Gabriel Reyes who was in charge of the Blackwatch division, which was given a unique job in mapping out the Darklands in case the world decided to make an attack on them. McCree was offered two choices join Blackwatch and atone for his crimes or rot in prison forever. McCree choose the latter. Although initially cynical, he came to believe he could atone for his crimes. Years later Commander Reyes started to act strange after a mission in the Darklands, he was noticeably becoming paler and some veins on his face began appearing. Reyes started a rebellion in Overwatch and somehow commanded the Grimm that were being studied in specially designed cages to capture them at Overwatch's headquarters in_ _Switzerland_ _. McCree found Reyes about to kill Overwatch commander Jack Morrison, but McCree killed the leader of Blackwatch before he could deliver the killing blow. Overwatch was disbanded because of the rebellion with all its agents going their separate ways. McCree has gone to working as a Huntsmen who brings in criminals and protecting villages in the Wildlands of_ _America_ _._

 _Nier: age 22, nationality Japanese, martial status: married, Class IV Huntsmen. Born in_ _Tokyo_ _, the capital of_ _Japan_ _, this young man has faced much hardship in his life. His family was poor and when he was nine his father died in a car crash. At the age of twelve his mother died from a fever leaving him and his six-year-old sister Yonah to fend for themselves. Nier quickly had to learn to fight, even unlocking his aura and learning his semblance, as he had to deal with people who were not so kind. A year later Nier and Yonah found their way to the town of_ _Yoshino_ _located in the mountain it's named after where they were taken in by a 66-year-old woman Nier saved from a Beowolf named Kali who was raising her granddaughter Kaine. Kaine is the same age as Nier and was picked on by the teenagers of the town since she identified herself as non-binary. Nier and Yonah were the first two people around her age that didn't make fun of her for her life choice. Nier and Kaine would eventually earn the privilege of entering_ _Yamanouchi_ _Academy_ _the top Huntsmen training academy in_ _Japan_ _. Sometime after graduating Nier and Kaine married each other and take on missions together, mostly search and destroy, search and rescue, and village defense. During one of their missions in exploring ruins of unknown origin in_ _Norway_ _they discovered a book known as Grimoire Weiss that was sought after by a man named Tyrann (formerly disgraced Japanese military commander Yura Masayoshi) who was hired by an unknown benefactor to retrieve the book. Nier touched the book and gained some sort of magical power from it that helped him kill Tyrann. The Grimoire is currently in Nier's possession and he is studying it's verses to see what spells it can teach him. Nier and Kaine would eventually marry, they have a baby girl Selene, and are currently expecting their second child in eight months._

 _Roland Deschain: Warning level five clearance is required to access this file. This user lacks clearance. Access is denied._

Xxx

Thanks to Sebben securing them a flight to Choteau, Montana, Jim and Claire managed to get to the state without any trouble, and thanks to Jim's glamour mask and sun protection gemstone he was able to blend in with the crowd and walk in the sun without any trouble. With the glamour mask Jim now resembles his old human self, a tall, slim 16-year old teenager, a few inches taller than Claire, with blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wore a blue zip-up jacket with sleaves rolled up to his elbows, and a white shirt underneath. He also has blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. After getting off their plane they see a man among the crowd holding a sign that says, 'Jim and Claire.' He wore a brown trench coat over a tan shirt, had a red scarf around his neck, wore blue jeans, had twin pistol holsters around his waist, and wore brown boots. The man looked like he was in his late 40s or early 50s, his face was rugged, he had blue eyes, and black hair that was graying.

He sees Jim and Claire walk up to him and he asks, "Are you two Jim Lake Jr. and Claire Nunez?"

The man's voice was deep and from hearing it the man must've been through countless battles.

"We are," Jim responded.

"And who might you be," Claire asked.

"My name is Roland Deschain," Roland said. "I'll be joining you on the mission Sebben assigned. Come on I'll drive us to the last village that was attacked."

After exiting the building Jim and Claire meet his adoptive son Jake Chambers and the three of them ride in the storage area of Roland's pickup truck. He's an 18-year old teenager with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans, a brown shirt, and had a gun holster on his left that held a Ruger SR1911 semi-auto pistol. Unlike Roland Jake was much more social with Jim and Claire. They learned that Jake was adopted by Roland six years ago after Jake ran away from home. Jake's parents paid little attention to their son, his mother was unfaithful to her husband, and Jake's father Elmer didn't seem to notice or didn't even care about his wife's unfaithfulness. Elmer worked for a television network and he's a user of cocaine and whatever little time he spent with Jake he constantly pressured him to do better in what he wants to do. On the day Jake ran away he stole his father's Ruger to defend himself. Three months later when Jake was living amongst nomads in the Wildlands, he met Roland and saw how he fought with his guns and asked him to be his teacher. Roland decided to adopt Jake and teach him all he knows.

"Roland may come off as detached but he's a good a person," Jake said.

"What's his Huntsmen rank?" Jim asked.

"Though he's not really a Huntsmen he's skilled enough to be a Class V," Jake said surprising the Trollhunters.

"We've never heard of Mr. Deschain before," Claire said. "Is their any reason why?"

"He's not fond of so many people knowing him it can interfere with his work," Jake said.

Once the get close to the village they hear gun shots and the three teenagers carefully stand up in the moving truck to see a group of men being chased out of the abandoned village by two men. One of them looked to be in his thirties, he had black hair, a beard, brown eyes (I can't figure out McCree's eye color if anyone knows his actual eye color please let me know), and he had a robotic left arm. The man wore a cowboy hat, a brown shirt under body armor, a red cloak with patterns on it, chaps over dark brown pants, a belt buckle that says BAMF, and light brown cowboy boots with a spur on them. On his left side he had a holster that carried a revolver. The second man looked like he was in his early twenties, he had silvery white hair that reached to his shoulders, a black band across his head, and light blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a blue-grey vest with white symbols on it over a white shirt and pants. Over the vest the man has a black patch connected by chains that go around his shoulders a right side to keep it in place. He has sleeves over the sleeves of his shirt that were like the design of his vest. The man has fur leggings that have chains to keep them in place and armored boots, on his hands he wore black gloves with metal cestus' over them. In his left hand he has an odachi that was waiting to be drawn from it's holster.

"And stay out!" Yelled the older man.

The truck past the fleeing group and when it got close to the two men Roland came out, "McCree what happened?"

"Scavengers," McCree said. "We found them trying to steal what's left, they have no respect for the abducted."

McCree spots Jim and Claire exiting the Truck with Jake. "I take it those are the kids Sebben told us about?" He received a nod from Roland meaning yes. McCree walks up to the Trollhunters and introduces himself.

"You two must be Jim and Claire," McCree said raising his right hand. "I'm Jesse McCree."

"We've heard all about you sir," Jim said shaking McCree's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you," Claire said.

"Honor's all mine you," McCree said. "It's not everyday you meet two teenagers you helped save an entire town from a witch and an army of Trolls."

The second man approaches them and introduces himself. "Hello my name is Nier and it's a pleasure to meet the both."

"Same to you Nier," Jim said.

"It's to my understanding that you're a half-troll?" Nier asked.

"I am," Jim said as he took off his glamour mask. He was back to his troll form and stood a head taller than Claire.

"Wears black armor with red trimmings, has blue skin, pointy ears, horns, bottom fangs, messy dark brown hair, and only has fingers on his right hand," Jake said after seeing Jim take off the mask. " That's the description Sebben told us."

"I thought Trolls die in the sun," McCree said as he looked at the sun for a second. "Does your human half make you immune?"

"No, the Amulet of Daylight let's me gain new weapons and abilities with special gemstones," Jim said. "And I have a gemstone that can let me walk in the sun."

"That's pretty handy," McCree said. "We didn't find anything that could give us a clue as to where the bandits took the villagers Roland."

"Did you check any of the abandoned bandit camps we found?" Roland asked.

"Yeah we even used my Semblance to see the echoes it might've had," McCree said. "Just the same thing, a guy in black wearing a Grimm mask comes in and uses a magic sword to make them his soldiers."

"Your Semblance," Claire asked.

"Yeah it's called Echo it let's me see events that happened in the past at a specific place, but I need to focus on a specific point to make it work." McCree said. " It's not useful in a fight but it's handy in tracking criminals and Grimm movements."

"Do the two of you have access to your semblances?" Nier asked.

"Claire does but I'm still working on mine," Jim said. "We've only had our Aura's for a month so it's to be expected that I won't get it right away."

"Back to the matter at hand," Roland said. "These attacks have been happening here in the Lewis Range region."

"The city folk weren't worried about these disappearances at first but now they're worried since hundreds of people have disappeared."

"We may have to wait for them to attack again," Nier said.

"Why's that?" Claire asked.

"When they attack another village, we defend it and when they're forced to retreat I can tag one of them with this," Nier said as he pulled out a small device. "This is a tracking device my wife and I would sometimes tag escaping bandits with these to lead us to their camps."

"That's a smart move Nier but it's risky," McCree said. "There's also the possibility that they get away with the villagers."

"I know but right now this is our best option," Nier.

"Roland," Jake said to his adoptive father.

"This is our only plan and we don't know what else to do," Roland said. "Let's go with it."

"But how long is it going to take for the next attack?" Jim asked.

Suddenly the emergency comm. on Roland's radio begins beaming a transmission.

"Can anyone hear me!? This is Sundown village we are being attacked by armored bandits and they seem to be leading Grimm," said the voice surprising the group. "They also have some stone like monsters and some tiny frog like gremlins-Get away from that you freak!"

"WAKA CHAKA!" Said an unknown voice on the radio.

"Goblins," Jim and Claire said in unison.

"That plan worked a lot faster than expected," Jake said.

"Sundown village isn't that far away we can make it in time," Roland said as he got back in the truck and is followed by everyone else. Jim puts the glamour mask back on reverting to his human form but keeping the Eclipse armor on in the disguise.

Xxx

Ten minutes ago.

The scavengers that were chased out by McCree and Nier are attacked by the same person wielding the new Deicmaar blade. Once the scavengers were out of sight of the Huntsmen, the assailant attacked the scavengers. Once the scavengers were down, they used the Decimaar blade on them to make them their new soldiers. Once they were converted the person saw what they saw, when the scavengers were chased out, they got a glimpse of Roland, Claire, Jake, and Jim.

"So Sebben has made a move against me and brought the Trollhunter and even the last Gunslinger," the person said as they turned to the shadows and did something to it that revealed a 26-year old man with black hair and glowing orange eyes. "Mordred it seems Sebben has summoned his allies and one of them is your father Roland Deschain."

"So, he sent my father," Mordred said as he chuckled menacingly. "Umbra Sebben has given me the one thing I wanted for so long the chance to kill my father."

"We're running out of materials for the formula and I can only modify it so much for it to work so only bring me one-fourth of Sundown villages population," Umbra said. "Kill the rest."

Mordred makes a smirk. "Understood."

 **I would've gotten this sooner, but I was busy with some stuff my university wants me to do before entering it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Accessing File: The Triumbric Stones_

 _The Troll Gunmar the Black was a vicious and cruel Troll who was impossible to kill. He has clashed with past Trollhunters and none of them could kill him even with the Sword of Daylight. However, throughout Gunmar's life three stones were created at transcendent points of his life. The Birthstone, a fragment of the first Heartstone, when humans and Trolls first fought the bloodshed caused a corruption to seep into the Trolls homeland deep beneath the Earth's mantle and corrupt the first Heartstone causing it to rot within and from it Gunmar was born, hidden in the realm of Volcanic trolls below Argentina or more precise the stomach of the Mountain Troll Gatto. When placed in the Amulet of Daylight this stone allows the wearer to summon two boomerang daggers that can combine into one. The Killstone, a remnant of Gunmar's first kill, hidden in the swamps of the Quagawumps in_ _Florida_ _whose king was Gunmar's first kill. When placed in the Amulet the stone gives the Trollhunter the ability to summon a large warrior's shield. The third stone is the Eye of Gunmar, which represented Gunmar's first injury. The Gumm-Gumms were once unorganized tribes of barbaric trolls led by Orlagk, the Oppressor until Gunmar challenged him for the right to rule. They fought for weeks until it ended with Orlagk's death and Gunmar loosing his right eye. This stone was hidden with the Krubera Trolls who lived in the deepest caverns of the Earth. When the Eye of Gunmar is placed in the Amulet it lets the wearer summon a helmet that blocks out mental attacks very useful to protect the wearer from the Decimaar blade. The troll scholar, the Dishonorable Bodus discovered that when the stones are brought together, they can create a weapon that can kill Gunmar however Bodus and his disciples were killed by Gumm-Gumms when this truth was discovered. Luckily Bodus left behind a message in one of his books to help others find the Triumbric Stones._

 _"In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane, the Myrddin Wylt obscured a shadow's bane._

 _Three elemental forces thou must seek. In marshlands, caverns deep, and mountains peak._

 _Where worthy perish, ye shall prevail in night and Eclipse all quarry with thy might."_

 _With all three stones the Trollhunter can summon forth the Eclipse Armor and weaponry which is black with red trimmings, the inverse of the regular armor and weaponry, and the Amulet is placed in reverse with the side that resembles a clock no longer being in the front and the back facing forward. To summon the armor, they must say this incantation, "For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command."_

Xxx

After receiving the message, the group drove to the village and what they found was unexpected the bandits leading Grimm, Goblins, and Stalklings, but they weren't trying to capture everyone they were killing most of them and only taking a few.

"Defend the village," Roland told the group. "Nier if we can get a few of the bandits to run away tag one of them with your tracker."

Nier nodded to Roland and made his way into the fight to find four Beowolves staring him down. They charge at him, but they find themselves blocked by a purple wall that looks like a half circle with symbols in it. This is one of the spells Nier learned from the Grimoire Weiss known as sealed verses, Dark Wall. Nier than draws his odachi sword, drops the barrier, and slashes all four wolf Grimm at once. As they turn into smoke a Stalkling swoops through it to grab him but Nier evades it and slashes it's side. The Stalkling screeches in pain, then it uses its mouth to grab Nier's sword and fling it into a nearby building. Nier then uses another one of spells, Dark Hand, two large shadowy black and red hands appear from behind Nier catching the Stalkling's attention and he then punches the Troll with them sending it into the wall. Nier picks up his sword and sees the Stalkling petrify, evidently the blows it took was enough to kill it.

Meanwhile Roland and Jake were trying to rescue people, while they were helping a Huntsman to his feet Roland sees three armored bandits and two Ursai head for them.

"This shouldn't take long," Roland said as he pointed one of his revolves. He carried two revolvers, the Sandalwood Guns, the metal was a blued steel and Sandalwood grips. He fires a round and it goes through the eye of one bandit, makes it out the back of his head, and through his helmet. The bullet then bounces off the weapon of another bandit (The bullet wasn't heading for the weapon only the weapon) and goes through the side of the third bandit's head causing him to fire his shotgun and kill the Ursa in front of him. Roland's bullet then ricochets off a wall and then the brick ground allowing it to go through the head of the second Ursa and then hit the chest of the second bandit.

"Where the Sam hill did you learn to do that?" asked the Huntsman.

Then suddenly a web gets stuck to the Huntsman from a darkened house and he's dragged into it screaming until a loud crunch was heard. After seeing this Roland automatically knew what or rather who it was.

"He's here Jake," Roland said. "My son is here."

"Are you sure Roland?" Jake asked his adoptive father. "Do you think Mordred is responsible for these attacks?"

"My family has seen Trolls before, but Mordred has never heard the old stories before," Roland said raising his revolvers. "But either way I can't let him to continue this madness. Go help the others Jake I need to put down son."

Jake leaves Roland to face his own son and finds Claire and McCree fighting off reptilian Grimm known as Creeps and a horde of Goblins. Goblins are small creatures; their bodies are as durable as a frog and they act like street vandals. They have pointy ears, side-burns, eyes that have red irises and black sclera, and their skin is either green, blue, or white. White skinned Goblins are known as Blood Goblins because they are more savage, luckily none of them were attacking the village. Jake shoots a Goblin that tried to jump onto McCree's head causing it to explode into green goo and then shoots an approaching Creep.

"You guys alright," Jake asked as he punched a lunging Goblin.

"I've been better," McCree said as he reloaded his revolver Peacekeeper. He then activated something on it that made a red-screen appear above it and once he targeted six Beowolves with it the screen disappeared. "It's high noon." As soon as he says this, he pulls the trigger releasing six bullets that each hit the head of their target. "The Grimm are one thing, but these Goblins just keep coming," McCree said as he reloaded his gun.

Claire slashes an approaching Creep with two cutlasses she received from Blinky before she left with Jim and sees a Goblin with a sharpie that draws a mustache on its own face and then she sees an approaching Beowolf.

"I have an idea guys, but I'll need you to let me handle it," Claire said as McCree and Jake nod yes.

Claire then uses a cutlass to knock a penny into the Goblin with the drawn-on mustache getting it and some other Goblins to charge at her. Once the Goblins and the Beowolf got close enough she disappears right in front of them but the Beowolf and tried to lung at her but with its target gone it ended up killing the mustache drawn Goblin with it's claws. The Goblins gasp at this and one of them finds the sharpie and uses it to draw a mustache on it's face. "WAKA CHAKA," the Goblin yelled getting the attention of the other Goblins as they all attack the Beowolf. This causes some of the Grimm to attack the Goblins as well.

"What in God's name just happened?" McCree asked as both him and Jake were shocked at what transpired.

"That would be Goblin vengeance," Claire said appearing next to them. "Goblins don't take too kindly to loose one of their own so by getting them mad at one of the Grimm I changed their target."

Jake looked around the area and noticed something. "Where's Jim?"

"He's fighting off a large group of Grimm and monsters at the plaza," McCree responded.

"Won't he need our help?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry Jim can handle himself," Claire.

Meanwhile in the village plaza.

When Jim, Claire, and McCree came to the plaza it was flooded with enemies. Jim told them to leave the plaza to him as he could handle so many opponents and he wasn't lying.

 _SLASH!_

Jim has cut a Beowolf in half with the Sword of Eclipse. The dead Grimm is surrounded in red energy and disappears in a flash of light. While Grimm dissipate when they die when a non-Troll is cut in half by the Sword of Daylight or the Sword of Eclipse they swell with energy and disappear in a flash light. Jim looks around the plaza to see dozens of dissipating Grimm that weren't cut in half, Goblin goo, petrified Stalklings, and dead bandits. Like fighting off Gumm-Gumms back in Arcadia only this time Jim didn't accidentally get buried in a pile of Troll corpses. Jim has Merlin's half-troll formula to thank for this feat as it has made him incredibly strong as he can throw Trolls that are much larger them (and they are made of stone and that makes them even more heavy), greater speed, and made him much more durable (Jim once took a hit from his Troll friend AAARRRGGHH! that sent him throw a fence and he didn't feel a thing).

 _CRASH!_

Jim turns around to see a Beringel has landed in the center of the plaza, it's a type of Grimm that resembles a Gorilla. This Berigngel had the same features as all other Grimm black skin, bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. But this Beringel seems to have "burnt" skin, with an internal red glow visible from within, and is missing its left eye. The Grimm was about the size of a Troll like Gunmar's son Bular.

"You might actually be challenge," Jim said as he activated his Aura causing a red energy field to appear on him for a few seconds. Due to his Troll physiology he didn't need his Aura for most fights as having it on would just be a waste because of his great durability to withstand most attacks. So, he decided to only use his Aura for when he finds himself in a situation were Troll durability isn't enough.

Jim and the gorilla Grimm both charge each other the Beringel tries to punch Jim but he jumps over the monster and slashes it's back with the Eclipse blade. The Grimm grunts in pain and then jumps onto the roof of a church in the plaza and starts throwing the roof tiles at the Trollhunter. Jim manages to block the attacks with his sword but then sees that the Beringel has jumped in the air and slams into the ground right in front of the half-troll. Jim is sent flying through three buildings until he stops inside of a fourth building.

"Okay I that I might've felt," Jim said as he got up and pulled out his smart phone to see his Aura level. Jim's Aura has currently fallen to sixty percent. The Trollhunter puts the phone away as soon as he sees the Berigingel charging for him through the trail of destruction. Jim puts his sword on his back and has his hands at his sides and then two hook daggers come out from his armor and into his hands. He puts them together into their boomerang dagger form and throws it at the Grimm. The Beringel knocks it aside causing it to separate but it was no ordinary weapon the gorilla had seen. The daggers were connected to Jim's hands by motioning his hands the daggers are flown backward and strike the sides of the Beringel's head. One of these strikes made it lose it's right eye causing it to scream in pain. Once Jim got his daggers back, he switched to his sword and charged at the Grimm while it was confused and once, he got close... _SLASH!_ He chopped off the Beringel's head causing the Grimm to surge with red energy and disappear in a flash of light.

Jim breathes with a sigh of relief as he makes his sword disappear when he sees a little girl huddled in the corner of one of the houses he crashed through.

"Are you alright?" he asks the child while approaching her, but she moves away from him.

"It's okay I'm here to help," Jim said as he held out his right hand to the child. She was about to grab Jim's hand when suddenly...

"WAKA CHAKA," a Goblin screamed as it jumped unto Jim's face pulls off the little creature and tosses aside and when he looks at the girl she shrieks in terror. The goblin pulled off Jim's glamour mask revealing his true half-Troll form.

"Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you," Jim said as he tried to approach the girl be, she moved away from him and when moved right in front of the hole in the house she was grabbed by an armored hand. Jim sees that a bandit holding the girl mount a Stalkling fly away.

"NO!" Jim screamed in frustration. He then turns around to see the Goblin that pulled off his glamour mask. Jim then picks up the Goblin with his right hand. Growling at the Goblin he squeezes it so hard that it explodes into green goo.

Meanwhile in the darkened house.

Roland followed the Huntsman into the house and what he saw would horrify those who had never seen what he has. Blood was splattered everywhere and bones dripping with blood and still possessing bits of flesh littered the ground. Roland heard a beast eating flesh, but he knew that this was no ordinary monster.

"Mordred come out!" Roland shouted.

The sound of consumption stopped and out from the shadows came a black spider with a red symbol resembling a face on it's back. This spider was the size of a fully-grown man it possessed eight orange eyes and blood was dripping from its mouth. Then suddenly an orange light envelops it and it turns into a 26-year old man with black hair, glowing orange eyes, gray skin, red tattoos that say red, crimson, and king in several languages, black pants, he was bare-chested, and was wearing two grey gloves. At his sides were two revolvers like Roland's and on his belt are containers of bullets. This man was Mordred Deschain and he seemed to be eating something or rather someone.

"It's been fourteen years _father_ ," Mordred said with hate as he wiped the blood of the Huntsman he ate from his mouth.

"You shouldn't be eating everything around you boy," Roland said as he kept his guns pointed at his son. "You're bound to catch some sort of disease."

"I did after I killed some crazy old man ate him and his horse," Mordred said. "The horse was infected with something but luckily I made a new friend who cured me and in gratitude I'm helping my friend achieve their master plan."

"Tell me their plan and I might consider sparing your life," Roland said.

Mordred chuckles and says, "And here's my counter offer."

Mordred kicks a femur bone at Roland, but he moves out of the way and the two begin shooting at each other. The father and son were able to dodge most of the shots from each other, but a few manage to strike the other lowering their Aura. They were both depleting the ammo in their guns at fast rates but they both reloaded at blinding speed. Mordred had switched his ammo to air dust and he shot the ceiling destroying the roof of the house and jumped through it and landed on in the street where he sees Nier and Jim (Who is wearing his glamour mask again) chasing bandits with captured villagers. Roland comes out of the building and yells to them.

"Don't let him get away!"

They see Mordred and Jim charges at him. Mordred shoots at Jim and the Trollhunter materializes his shield to block the shot but since it was air dust it sent him flying back. Nier activates his semblance creating a shadowy clone of himself that he named Shadowlord. The clone attacks Mordred with its sword but Mordred turns into his spider form to better maneuver the sword slashes. While this is going on Nier is readying a Sealed verse called Dark Lance, one by one he makes several red and black lances until he has eight the maximum number the spell could create and then he releases them at high speed. Mordred sees the spears and he kocks Shadowlord into the oncoming projectiles and knocks the Shadowlord into the. The clone gets destroyed by two of the lances while Mordred tries to dodge the rest but is hit by one of them that sends him crashing into a wall. Dust clouds is kicked up covering the spot where Roland's son crashed into and web is shot out from it latches onto Nier's sword. The sword is pulled out of his hands and Mordred returns to his human form and catches it with his right hand and has a gun in his left hand.

Roland starts firing ice dust bullets at Mordred and Jim returns to the battle throwing the Sword of Eclipse at him. Mordred jumps out of the bullets way and deflects the Eclipse blade with the odachi and runs away. Jim uses his amulets magic to make the Eclipse blade to materialize back in his hands and chases after Mordred with Roland and Nier.

As Mordred is giving chase, he hears gunfire and dodges several bullets that came from McCree and Jake. Mordred sees the two but quickly realizes some is about to strike him and blocks and attack from Claire who has used her semblance to try and strike him. He kicks her back and tries to shoot her, but she teleports away. Now with six pursuers Mordred keeps running until he rejoins with the rest of his forces who have gathered with their captives. The pursuers make to the bandit's location and have their weapons ready.

Mordred sees Jake standing next to Roland and says, "Is that your replacement for me father?"

"Roland is he your son?" Jim asked.

"Yes, meet Mordred Deschain," Roland said. "He's been walking a dark path ever since he killed his mother Susannah and ran away."

"Do yourself the trouble and surrender boy," said McCree.

"Here's my counter offer," Mordred says as he pulls a walkie talkie and says into it. "Now."

Shadows rise from Mordred's group and envelops the group making the captured villagers scream and then they were gone leaving the heroes in shock.

"Please tell me you placed a tracker on them?" Claire asked Nier.

"Don't worry I managed to tag one of the bandits," Nier said. "But all of the other villagers are dead."

True to his words three-fourths of the villagers were killed the rest were captured.

"This isn't how they attacked the other villages," Claire said. "So why change their tactics?"

"I managed to use my telepathy semblance on Mordred and what I learned isn't good," Jake said. "The person behind all of this is named Umbra they're using the villagers for an experiment and they're running out of ingredients for it."

"Capture test subjects and kill any witnesses," McCree said. "This Umbra must be getting desperate which is good and bad."

Claire sees Jim take off his glamour mask and look into a mirror.

"Is something wrong Jim?" Claire asked.

"I could've saved I person Claire," Jim said. "But a Goblin took my mask off and I frightened a little girl I was trying to save which led to her being captured."

Claire puts her hand on Jim's shoulder and says, "It'll be alright we'll get her and the other villagers back."

"I hope so," Jim says.

Xxx

Unknown location.

Umbra is waiting in a room and Mordred walks into it.

"They placed a tracker on one of your soldiers," Mordred said. "Looks like we'll be using this place to trap them."

"Indeed," Umbra says. "I'll be waiting in the facility call me if something happens."

"Understood," Mordred said.

 **Name: Jesse McCree**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Blue**

 **Semblance: Echo**

 **Description: Allows the user to see echoes of the past but the user must focus on a specific point such as when it occurred.**

 **Weapon-Peacekeeper: A revolver with a special feature to track his when he fires. A few minutes is required to charge up this feature.**

 **Name: Jim lake, Jr.**

 **Species: Human/Troll**

 **Aura: Red**

 **Semblance: unknown.**

 **Weapon: Jim's weapons include the Sword of Eclipse, the boomerage daggers, and a shield. These weapons are connected to his amulets magic and can be returned to his hand at just a thought.**

 **Name: Claire Nunez**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Purple**

 **Semblance: Teleport**

 **Description: Allows the user to teleport a short distance as long as the location is within their line of sight.**

 **Weapon: Dual cutlasses.**

 **Name: Roland Deschain**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Brown**

 **Semblance: unknown**

 **Weapon-Sandalwood Guns: Twin revolvers.**

 **Name: Nier**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: White**

 **Semblance: Gestalt**

 **Description: Allows him to create a shadowy clone of himself that follows his commands and can make its own decisions in combat.**

 **Weapon(s): Has been known to carry multiple swords with him and can perform magic.**

 **Name: Jake Chambers**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Yellow**

 **Semblance: Telepathy**

 **Description: Allows him to read the minds of others and communicate with them telepathically.**

 **Weapon-Ruger SR1911: A semiautomatic pistol.**

 **Name: Mordred Deschain**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Red**

 **Semblance: Were-spider**

 **Description: Allows the user transform into a gigantic spider and is capable of doing what a spider can.**

 **Weapon-Sandalwood Guns: Twin revolvers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Accessing File: The Eternal Night_

 _When Gunmar The Black began his crusade to take the surface from mankind he still had a lasting problem to deal with and it wasn't just the Trollhunter, Merlin, and the Trolls, but this problem was the daylight. He couldn't risk fighting for a long period of time once the sun rose otherwise him and his Gumm-Gumms would be petrified. Then one day he came into contact with the witch Morgana Le Fey who could help the dark underlord in his fight. Even though Morgana was not a Troll she craved chaos and could help him in bringing forth the Eternal Night. This was an event where the sun would forever be blocked and Gunmar's horde would swarm the surface and devour human in their path. In order to bring about the night eternal she would need a Heartstone, ground up dust of dead Trolls, and the staff of her former master Merlin the Staff of Avalon. Fortunately Gunmar and his army was imprisoned in the Dark Realm by Deya the Deliverer and Merlin managed to encase Morgana in a Heartstone underneath what would become Arcadia Oaks centuries ago. Most Trolls believed the Eternal Night was nothing more than a rallying cry but they be proven wrong after a few hundred years_

 _In recent times Gunmar and Morgana would be freed and gained everything they needed to bring forth the Eternal Night. Once it happened Gunmar's army was sent into_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks, but as luck would have the current_ _Trollhunter_ _Jim_ _Lake_ _Jr. and his compatriots had put together an army of Trolls to fight back. The night eternal ended with Gunmar dead, his army of mind-controlled Trolls crumbling to piles of rock, Morgana imprisoned in the Shadow Realm, and Merlin regaining his staff and putting an end to the Eternal Night._

 _Though it had ended everyone across the entire planet saw it happen and are still baffled by it and the existence of Trolls. In places where it was night people saw the moon turn red similar to how people saw the sun be blocked out by a red circle that that brought forth a strange haze. Historians, scientists, and bloggers are trying to make sense of everything that happened hoping to find the answer._

Xxx

As the sun began to set came the group decided to set up camp within a forest. Jim, Claire, and Nier had gone to collect firewood while Jake, Roland, and McCree were setting up the tents. Nier has noticed that Jim has been looking down recently wishing to know why he asks him.

"You've been looking depressed lately Jim. Why is that?

Jim didn't respond so Claire responds for him. "Jim told me that a goblin knocked off his glamour mask when he was trying to help a little girl. The child was scared of his true appearance and when she was moving away from him she was captured."

"I sometimes wonder if Merlin was wrong about me needing to become a half-troll in order to defeat Gunmar," Jim said as he took off his mask returning to his half-troll form.

"Loss is something we all must face," Nier said as he took out a photo of himself, his sister Yonah, and their deceased parents. "When I was twelve my father died in a car accident and a year later my mother died of a fever. My family was very poor so my sister and I had to live on the streets and every so often we moved from town to town."

Nier then gives the photo to Jim and continues talking. "We were both sad but he had each other to lift our spirits. It's okay to be sad but if you let it overtake you than you'll never become who you're going to be."

Jim looks to Claire who gives him a smile and then he looks back at Nier and says, "You're right and when the time comes we will save those villagers." This earned him a smile from the Class IV Huntsman.

Meanwhile back at camp.

While everyone else was collecting firewood Roland, Jake, and McCree had finished setting up camp. The three of them were currently discussing the person named Umbra.

"Umbra has to be a Fallen it's the only way those bandits were able to fight alongside Grimm," Roland said.

"But why would they have Trolls and goblins with them?" McCree asked. "How do they factor in all of this?"

"Maybe the Fallen knew of the existence of Trolls," Jake said. "It would explain why Umbra knew of the Decimaar blade and unlike humans the Fallen wouldn't have forgotten about another race inhabiting the Earth."

"I've faced Fallen in the past but the only one I managed to kill didn't knew he was one until he caused the disbandment of Overwatch after his last trip into the Darklands," McCree said.

Gabriel Reyes, codenamed Reaper, had discovered what he really was when ventured into the Darklands, he was a Fallen. They are beings who are infused with the essence of Grimm ability to wield any ability the monsters have. When a Fallen is born Grimm would go in search of them and bring the back to the Darklands. But their is only a one in a billion chance were the Grimm can't get that child and Reyes was that one. Reyes was born in Los Angeles and because of it's protective mountain range and border patrols he was never taken away. During the Blackwatch squads last trip into the Darklands Commander Reyes was separated from the squad for two hours and after reuniting with his squad he seemed different and the fate of Overwatch was sealed right away. Fortunately Reyes was still classified as a new Noble class Fallen since he couldn't use their powers yet. McCree and a few Overwatch agents that could be trusted with the existence of the Fallen were debriefed on what Reyes truly was.

"Whatever Umbra wants we still need to stop it," Roland said snapping McCree out of his reflection on the past.

"You've killed Fallen in the past before Roland," Jake said. "Do you think you might be able to kill Umbra easily?"

"Remember Jake I've only killed one," Roland. "Walter Padick was a Majesty Class Fallen but our fight nearly got me killed something that has also happened to other members of the Gunslingers who fought against other Majesty Class Fallen. We have yet to face this Umbra in battle and we don't know how they fight yet."

"How who fights yet?"

The group turns to see that Jim, Claire, and Nier have returned with the firewood and after sometime the three were filled on what the others were talking about. Jim and Claire remembered being told about the Fallen from Sebben a month ago and the two had conferred Merlin with Toby about their existence. True enough the wizard knew of their existence and Morgana knew as well a credit to the fact the two were around since before the rise of humans and Trolls. Nier first learned about the Fallen when him and Kaine invited into Sebben's inner circle.

"It makes the most sense," Claire said. "Not unless someone can use some sort of magic spell to control Grimm."

"We still don't anything about this Fallen or what their plan is," Nier said. "What do they want with all the villagers they abducted?"

"Well whatever it is we'll put a stop to it," Jim said. "and we'll get those people back."

"We need to be cautious about Umbra," Roland said. "We know next to nothing about their abilities so we need to fight carefully."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Meanwhile in a cavernous facility.

Mordred and Umbra knew that a team of Hunters would eventually come for them so they made sure that they had a place to trap them and with the discovery of the tracker Nier placed on one of the bandits Mordred was making sure the facility was ready.

He pulls out his walkie talkie and speaks to Umbra. "Everything is in place all we need to do is wait for them to come and I'll see to it that they die."

 _"Excellent Mordred try to bring one of them alive as a test subject for," Umbra said._

"Don't worry I already have one in mind for you Umbra," Mordred said with a grin. "I'll bring you my father's adopted son it will really kill him."

 _"If you kill Nier try to see if he has the Grimoire Weiss with him and bring it to me," Umbra said. "Tyrann was supposed to bring it to me after all."_

"Understood."

 **Sorry this came out a little late and for the chapter being sort for some reason I really did not want to do this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Level 5 clearance detected, Accessing File: The Deschain family and the Gunslingers._

 _The Huntsman named Roland Deschain is the last of a long line of a Hunter order known as the Gunslingers. The original incarnation was an order of Knights from the long-forgotten_ _Kingdom_ _of_ _Gilead_ _. The kingdom came under threat from two ambitious Majesty class Fallen who lead an army of Grimm to bring about its destruction, but they were defeated by Roland's ancestor_ _Gilead_ _'s king Arthur Eld. Arthur personally fought the two Fallen and though they were strong he did not waver and killed them both though not without taking great injury. After seeing their power Arthur believed that more might exist, and the entire world would be endangering. And so, he decreed that an order of knights be made consisting of selected male individuals from noble houses that began rigorous training from the age of six for their role from early boyhood to adulthood. They were able to perform near-superhuman feats of strength, endurance and concentration while also being taught the highest knowledge of their time. The Order's purpose was to journey beyond the kingdom and protect those in need but never forgetting their true target the Fallen._

 _As time went on_ _Gilead_ _was lost to Arthur's illegitimate son Los the Red better known as the Crimson King. Arthur Eld had many wives what he did not know was that one of them was a Fallen, she was sent by her brethren to become part of his harem and hopefully sire a child with him. It was believed that the child of a Fallen and a man who has killed two fully powered Fallen would create a child of overwhelming power. In order to make sure the humans didn't learn of her origin they made sure she never made it passed the classification of Newborn Fallen in order to maintain her human look as most of mankind did not know of how they are born. Once the woman became pregnant, she fled the kingdom to rejoin her kind. One of her 'brothers' a Fallen named Maerlyn skilled in dark magic used his powers to accelerate the unborn Los' growth. Once Los was born his Aura was already activated and he could use his semblance, the gift of changing into a gigantic spider. The first thing Los did when he was born was changing into a spider and consumes his own mother. Los was groomed by his own kind to one day destroy Gilead and he made good on his objective and once the kingdom was destroyed, he became known as the Crimson King. Though_ _Gilead_ _was gone the order still stood and vowed that one day the Crimson King would die._

 _As the world changed so to did Arthur's Knights, women were allowed in their ranks and with the rise of firearms they traded sword and shield for guns and bullets and they renamed themselves Gunslingers and a new creed was created._

 _I do not aim with my hand. He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye._

 _I do not shoot with my hand. He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind._

 _I do not kill with my gun. He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart._

 _Though in their quest to end the Fallen before they could prevent what the Gunslingers called 'moving on' - the end of all things, their numbers began to dwindle from thousands to hundreds and then to dozens. They feared that one day the order would fall and the one responsible for the loss of their homeland would not pay for crimes, but sometimes fate can be on your side. During the second world war the Gunslingers learned that a Fallen was providing support to the Nazi regime and this Fallen was none other than the Crimson King. World War II was caused by the mad beliefs of German dictator Adolf Hitler and the Fallen hoped to capitalize on it by secretly providing their support in order to increase Grimm attacks across the world and use the German army to wreak havoc upon countries with the lest Grimm interactions such as the then current Soviet Union. A team of four Gunslingers were sent lead by Steven Deschain a descendent of Arthur Eld and the son of the Gunslingers current leader Alaric Henry Deschain. The team eventually discovered the Crimson King in Paris and thanks to his Fallen status the Nazi's were able to use the ruined city as a base of operations despite the Grimm massive presence, the team fought him when the liberation of Paris began. Though his comrades were slain Steven managed to kill the Crimson King ending his reign of terror and eliminating the Nazi's greatest ally. Thanks to the Crimson King's death the Grimm turned on the Nazi soldiers in the city though the Nazi soldiers were eliminated the Grimm remain in control of_ _France_ _'s former capital._

 _Though their greatest enemy finally died it did not prevent the Gunslingers greatest tragedy, their near elimination. The Crimson King was the greatest champion of the Fallen and with his death Sammael the Fallen who leads the group known as the Invisible Hand decided that it was time for the Gunslingers to end. Three Fallen were sent to put an end to the group after discovering their location they were John Farson also known as The Good Man who had a notorious reputation in hunting down and killing Gunslingers, Maerlyn the Fallen who accelerated the Crimson King's birth through dark magic, and Maerlyn's own son Walter Padick who he sired as part of a deal he made with a death goddess named Selena so he could create a Fallen as strong as the Crimson King. Walter was sent to gain the trust of the Gunslingers by infiltrating them as a friendly sorcerer named Martin Broadcloak and became chief advisor of Steven Deschain when he became the leader of the Gunslingers. Walter would gain the ire of Steven's young son Roland when Walter purposefully revealed to the boy that he had coerced his mother Gabrielle into having an affair with him for two years. Roland's anger made him take the coming of age Gunslinger trial at the unheard age of 14, Walter believed Roland would fail and in accordance to the Gunslingers rules he would be banished but he managed to succeed becoming the youngest Gunslinger in history._

 _Though Roland succeeded this did not stop Walter's mission he had the trust of the Gunslingers. With his infiltration into their order he obtained their current number of members, 29 Gunslingers, so a trap was sent up. Walter lied to Steven that he saw the Gunslinger killer John Farson in the desert and that he was wounded and fighting bandits. Hearing this lie and trusting in the sorcerer Steven took 26 of the other Gunslingers to kill the Good Man leaving Gabrielle, Roland, and Walter behind. When they got to where Walter saw Farson they found him but not in the way Walter said, the Good Man had Maerlyn and the Big Coffin Hunters a gang of bandits lead by the failed Gunslinger Eldred Jonas. The trap was sprung, and a firefight broke out with Steven being the last one alive but mortally wounded. He returned to the hideout to confront Walter and learned with his family that Walter was a Fallen. Steven was easily killed by Walter and when he went to kill Roland Gabrielle stood against him. Walter thought he had won her over but was proven wrong and like Walter Gabrielle had some knowledge of magic and used it to send Roland somewhere far away to keep him safe though this did not stop her death leaving Roland as the last Gunslinger._

Xxx

The group had followed the tracker's signal to an old Dust mine. The mine went dry a few hundred years ago when miners were working on it. The group figured it was a good place as any for someone to hide abducted villagers. As the group continues through the mine, they are unaware of hidden cameras that allow Mordred to spy on them.

Inside his control room Mordred sees that the Hunters have arrived.

"And now the trap is sprung."

Mordred pushes a button and from within the mine a lantern opens letting six small fast-moving lights to move about. These are Pixies, miniscule creatures that go inside of people's heads and make them suffer hallucinations of their worst nightmares. The Pixies approach the group when they reached a room that splits off into several different directions and one of them enters Jake's right ear.

"What was that!?" Jake said as he felt some discomfort.

"You alright Jake?" Nier asked.

"I think a fly just went in my ear," Jake said. "But why it did I don-a what are you doing here!?"

The group looks at him in confused as there was no one else here but them.

"Jake you alright partner?" McCree asked as he approached Jake.

Jake backs away from him, "You stay away from dad!" Jake then runs down one of the tunnels.

"Jake comba-agh!" Roland said before a Pixie entered his head and more entered the other heads.

"What was that!?" Claire asked. "It felt kind of familiar."

She sees that the group has disappeared but in their place was someone she never wanted to see again. A woman with green eyes, dressed head to toe in golden armor, wearing a green cape, and has an emerald prosthetic left hand that she could use like a normal hand. This was witch Morgana Le Fey the one who brought the Eternal Night a month ago.

"That's not possible," Claire said. "I banished you to the shadow realm and had Toby destroy my staff you can't be here!?"

"You think banishing me to that void would stop me child," Morgana said. "I am Morgana Le Fey, Argante, the Pale Lady, Baba Yaga, the Mistress of Shadows, Mother of Monsters, and the Eldritch Queen I saw humanity and Trollkind rise from the mud of this world. No force can hold me forever."

Claire runs into a tunnel after Morgana gathers her magic into her hands to blast her with it. The rest of the group runs into different tunnels after being confronted with their hallucinations.

From the viewing room Mordred grins at how well it went and then he turns to a group of armored bandits. "I'll go after Jake the rest of you kill the rest."

After the Pixie went into Roland's head, he saw something that he never wanted to see again. He saw a man wearing an all too familiar black robe, this man in black was none other than the Fallen he killed so long ago, Walter Padick. How he was still alive he did not know but Roland intended to make sure he stays dead.

"Get back here Padick," Roland yelled. He then sees Walter turn left and once Roland turns left, he finds himself somewhere that wasn't in the mine, he was in the desert and this desert was where the Gunslingers last lived. Roland hears gunshots and rushes into the village and to his horror finds the corpses of the Gunslingers. He tries to ignore them, but they were mutilated in such away that he could not run away and feel sorrow. He then hears screaming but these voices were ones that he recognizes, his parents Steven and Gabrielle Deschain, and Susannah Dean Roland's deceased wife and mother of Mordred. As he hurries to them the location changes once again from a desert style old western village to a tall grass field with the night sky hanging above. Once he arrives, he finds his father, a man recognizable by his heavy handlebar moustache, dead and sees Walter with a knife to Gabrielle's neck, and Mordred in his Were-spider form about to bite into the head Susannah Dean a dark-skinned woman that was stuck in a spider's web.

Roland aims his guns at Walter and Mordred, but Walter snaps his fingers and vines ensnare Roland's hands knocking away his guns.

"History repeats itself Gunslinger," Walter said as he slit Gabrielle's throat and Mordred bites into the head of mother.

Roland looks at the scene in horror. His gaze shifting from Mordred to Padick after his cane off revealing his features. A deathly pale man with purple veins running up his veins, long black hair that goes past his shoulders, and the scelerae of his eyes were black with red irises. Roland can only look at the horror helpless.

Meanwhile with Jim.

After a Pixie went into Jim's head, he saw armored bandits taking captured villagers and he chased after them. But every time he thought he was going to catch them they were gone. It was as if fate was working against him like it didn't want him to save the captured prisoners. As he continued down the tunnel, he hears an all too familiar voice.

"Jim...Jim."

He looks around the area and from one of the tunnels he sees an orange glow approaching him. But this was no ordinary glow it was the Gumm-Gumm king himself Gunmar the Black.

"Gunmar," Jim says in shock. "I killed you there's no way you can still be alive."

"Death cannot hold me Trollhunter," Gunmar said. "I am the SkullCrusher and I shall exact my revenge on you for killing me and my son."

Gunmar materializes the Decimaar blade. The glowing orange cursed blade appeared to be made of stone but still looked like it could slice through metal.

"How do you still have that sword?"

Jim is puzzled as the Decimaar blade was remade as Umbra's personal sword and shouldn't have its original form. Jim then notices an armored bandit entering the cave and passes right through Gunmar confusing the Trollhunter but he realizes what this really is.

"You're not real," Jim says.

"And how can you be so sure," said Gunmar.

Jim takes off his glamour mask returning him to his half-troll form and charges at the bandit. He cuts the bandit in half causing her to surge with red energy and disappear in a flash of light. Jim then slaps his own face causing the Pixie to be expunged from his head and making Gunmar disappear. He then notices the Pixie that was in his head.

"Pixies."

Jim then claps his hands around the pest killing it as a small shriek is heard. Jim remembers the first and last time he dealt with these pests. Back in Arcadia Oaks his school was invaded by Pixies sent by the troll Angor Rot, so he could kill. Luckily no one was hurt when it happened, and Jim learned from his friend Toby that a simple hit to the head can remove Pixie from your head.

 _Claire knows about Pixies, but she might not realize that one is in her head and the others don't know anything about them. I got to help them and hopefully they haven't gotten into any trouble._

Meanwhile with Jake.

Jake was still suffering from his fear induced hallucination. He kept running from the illusion of his father unaware that something else was chasing after him. This something was Mordred who was in his Were-spider form. As soon as he had a good look at his father's adopted son fires a web at him that ties him up. Mordred then jumps from the ceiling and unto the ground and returns to his human form. He is joined by two armored bandits and when he goes to Jake, he slaps his head causing the Pixie to leave it.

Jake looks at his surrounding and sees the Gunslingers' son. "Mordred? What's going on!? What've you done!?"

"If you must know I released group of Pixies on your group."

"Pixies?"

"Yes. Their tiny creatures that enter your head and make you live your worst fear. I sent my men to kill the rest of your companions, but Umbra and I will need you for his experiments. Take him to the control room."

The armored bandits carry Jake away as he tried to get out of the web. Mordred follows them but the Pixie that left Jake enters his head making him see his worst fear. He sees a copy of himself on his knees battered and bloody as Roland stood in front of the copy and shoots it multiple times. He reloads and shoots again and continues doing so. Mordred begins hyperventilating as he sees the scene play out endlessly and he begins to scream. This is his greatest fear dying at the hands of father Roland Deschain. Mordred then hits his head on the rocky wall his Aura took most of the damage for him and the Pixie was forced out of his head and he grabs it.

"Useless gnat!" Mordred said as he kills the Pixie.

 **Sorry if this chapter is short and if the lore part is too long, I was trying to get this chapter and chapter 5 to top chapter 4 but that's easier said then down. I was easily distracted a few times in making this chapter and the previous one, so I couldn't make them the way I hoped I could but that's life for you and the plus side for you guys this story will last a few more chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Level 5 clearance detected, Accessing File: Roland Deschain_

 _Roland Deschain: age presumed to be in his mid-fifties, nationality American, Class V Huntsmen. Roland Deschain was born in a hidden village located somewhere in the deserts of_ _Nevada_ _. As he was born into the Gunslingers, he began his training at the age of six and when he was fourteen, he undertook the rite of passage earlier than most and passed. After Walter Padick and his associates wiped out the rest of the Gunslingers, he tried to kill Roland, but Roland's mother managed to save his life thanks to some magic she learned and teleported him halfway across the U.S. though she was killed by Padick. Though he was forced to grow up a wandering orphan Roland was trained to thrive in the wild and any unknown environments. He trained himself to one day fight and kill Walter Padick to avenge the Gunslingers. Roland spent years searching for him going after many leads though finding him was difficult thanks to his tendency to change his name and the nicknames people gave him when he did not give a name. These names include Randall Flagg, Rudin Filario, The Walkin' Dude, The Hardcase, Walter O' Dim, The Covenant Man, The Dark Man, The Man in Black, and many others. After many years Roland found Walter in the slums of_ _Empire_ _City_ _where he was recruiting criminals and the destitute to become fighters for the Invisible Hand or at least cannon fodder for suicide missions. The two fought a lengthy battle that lasted for hours and when it ended Roland killed Walter but was greatly injured, he would've died if he wasn't found by a woman named Susannah Dean who brought him to the hospital._

 _Roland and Susannah would eventually marry each other, and Roland taught her how to be a Gunslinger as best he could. But since she started her training as an adult she wouldn't be as good as past Gunslingers, but she was still a strong one. Eventually the two would have a son they named Mordred, but the boy was distant to his parents. The boy was given Gunslinger training though he seemed to sadistically enjoy it and in his free time Mordred would search for small animals to cruelly kill which greatly troubled his parents. When Mordred turned nine, he unlocked his Semblance and what it was had shocked Roland to his very core, Mordred could shape shift to a giant spider like the Crimson King. Roland's father Steven Deschain once told him that with his dying breath the Crimson King cursed his bloodline to one day bring forth his reincarnation. Roland's family did not believe believed he was just taunting Steven but after seeing Mordred's Semblance Roland now sees it as true. Roland could've killed Mordred when he was still a child, but he didn't for you see Roland loved his son since his son wasn't born a Fallen he believed he could save Mordred's soul, but he was wrong. When Mordred was 13 Roland went out one day and when he returned home, he found the place wrecked and Susannah was dead. It looked like she was half-eaten by an animal or more precise a spider that did not drain its victim of blood. He searched his home for Mordred and found a message on the wall written in Susannah's blood. "One day I will kill you father." Mordred had entered the dark path and Roland became cold and distant this was a side of him not seen since he embarked on his quest to kill Walter Padick._

 _Years later he came across he saved a group of nomads in the Wildlands from a rampaging Goliath, an elephant like Grimm, and of the nomads took an interest in the way he fought. A ten-year-old boy named Jake Chambers had asked Roland to teach him to fight the same way as he did. Though Roland said no Jake would not give up and would follow the old Gunslinger. Eventually Roland gave in and took Jake as his ward. Roland's time with the boy helped improve the way Roland acted around others and in time he was no longer cold and distant. Years later they would meet Phil Ken Sebben who had learned about the legendary Gunslingers and asked them for help on an assignment of utmost importance._

Xxx

When pixies entered the heads of the group Nier believed he saw a woman around the same age as him. She wore blue jeans, a blue-grey shirt, and black high-heeled shoes. She has dark purple eyes and silvery white hair. The right side of her hair was tied in a ring and the left side remained straight and had a rare flower in her hair called a Lunar Tear, and her sides are two serrated swords. This woman is Kaine Nier's wife or spouse as she would prefer since she identifies herself as non-binary.

"Kaine wait."

Nier calls out to Kaine but she doesn't respond to him and keeps running down the tunnel. When Nier catches up he sees that the area has changed to the town of Yoshino. But the town was destroyed and littered with the corpses of humans, Faunus, and Mobians who had lived in it. As he looked around, he found Kaine turned to stone and holding something in her arms that was petrified as well. When Nier looked at what it was it he saw that it was their daughter Selene. This was a representation of Nier's fear of losing his family. Nier falls to his knees and screams out at this sight when suddenly.

 _WACK!_

Something hits him in the back causing him to be sent across the area. Nier gets up and doesn't see anything. He gets back up and then draws his katana Faith, this is one of the many weapons he wields. He then senses another attack and he block it and then makes a strike from the area it came from. The sound of metal, flesh, and bone being cut is heard and Nier sees that Faith has blood on it. He now knows that something is here for sure and then activates his Semblance Gestalt. His double Shadowlord appears and attacks something that Nier can't see and even passes through the petrified Kaine. Nier realizes that he's experiencing some sort of hallucination

"Take this!"

Nier hears the voice of Jim and when the battle stops, he calls out to the half-troll.

"Jim is that you? What's going on?"

"Pixies entered our heads and made us experience our worst fears."

 _Pixies are real?_ "How do I get it out of my head?"

"A simple hit to the head is enough to push them out of your head, so just slap your face."

Nier does what the Trollhunter said and the hallucination goes away allowing the Huntsman to see the cavern. He sees Shadowlord standing next Jim in his half-troll form and wearing a helmet that covers his face and ears, and the ground was littered with three dead armored bandits. Nier then sees a yellow glowing spark flying around that Jim catches and squishes.

"I really hate those things."

"Thanks for the save Trollhunter but where are the others?"

"I already saved McCree apparently he saw his old commander Reyes chasing after him. I told him what to do and he went looking for anyone else. Come on let's head back to the passageway and see if anyone else needs rescuing."

"Lead the way Jim."

The two make it back to where the Pixies got in their heads and find McCree and Roland waiting for them.

"You guys alright?" Jim asked.

"Yeah I found Roland here staring off into space when bandits were about to kill him," McCree said. "All he told me of what he saw was the worst moments of his life coming back to haunt him."

"Somethings are better left unsaid," Roland solemnly said.

"All that's left is Jake and Claire," Jim said but before he could continue someone interrupted him.

"Did someone say my name."

The group turns to see Claire walking out of the tunnel she ran into.

"Claire you're alright," Jim said as he runs up to her with his helmet disappearing and hugs her.

"Easy their Jim I'm fine," Claire said to reassure him. "That Pixie made me see Morgana and Arcadia Oaks luckily since that hallucination didn't make me see where I was going, I ended up running into a stalagmite which ended the hallucination."

"Ouch you okay now?" Jim asked.

"Don't worry my Aura was active so I didn't feel a thing," Claire said. "But one of us is still missing."

"Jake," Roland said as he looked down the tunnel his adoptive son ran into. "This place must've been a trap for us."

"Come on let's go get your boy back," McCree said as he drew his Peacekeeper.

The group goes down the tunnel keeping an eye out for Jake and any trouble. As they continue down the tunnel Roland finds something on the ground it was Jake's Ruger.

"Something got him," Roland said as he picked up the gun and then spots some spider silk on the ground that he picks up. "Mordred was here."

"From the looks of it I'd say he took him alive," McCree said. "But why would Mordred take Jake when he had those bandits try to kill us?"

"Maybe he wants to use him for Umbra's experiments," Claire suggested.

"He's doing this to spite me," Roland said. "I won't let Mordred get away with this."

Unknown to the group Mordred was watching them as they move out. He makes an angry face seeing that his plan using the Pixies didn't work and then he hears a chuckle behind him. He sees Jake who is now tied to a chair laughing out Mordred's own frustration.

"Was that your only plan? Have Pixies enter our heads, make us experience our worst fears, and then have bandits kill us. Who serial killers were such sucky planners."

"Laugh while you can _Jake_ ," Mordred said venomously. "When Umbra is done with you, we'll be seeing who's laughing then."

The alarms start to go off and Mordred looks back at the screen to see the group fighting through his Grimm and bandits, they're nearing the control room. Mordred pulls out his walkie talkie and says, "I've captured one of them and need an escape."

" _I guess this means you didn't kill the rest the others like you said you could how disappointing, be glad I still have a use for you Mordred Deschain."_

Mordred gave a sigh of relief he was worried that Umbra would kill him if he failed again.

 _CRASH!_

The fighting is nearing the control room. Mordred walks to Jake so that when Umbra collects them, he'll get both of them.

 _BOOM_ _!_

An explosion sends the door flying and out from the doorway came the Hunters ready to get Jake back and take down Mordred. Two guards that Mordred has with him approach the group and Nier activates one of his Sealed Verses called Dark Execution. From the ground he summons forth a straight line of magical spears that impale the two guards. The group turns to Mordred who has one of his guns pointed point-blank at Jake's head.

"Make a move and I blow my replacement's brain out."

"Mordred you weren't born a Fallen like your past life," Roland said to his son. "We can still save your soul son."

"His past life?" Nier asked.

"I was born as the reincarnation of a Fallen known as Los, the Crimson King," Mordred said. "He was skilled in magic enough to reincarnate himself through his own bloodline, not enough to be a Fallen again it seems."

"Do you really think we can save him Roland?" McCree asked.

"This is your last chance Mordred," Roland said ignoring McCree's question.

"What comes next old man will be your permanent end," Mordred said.

The shadows start to gather around Mordred and Jake and the upper half of a figure wearing black clothing and a Grimm mask emerges from the shadow.

"That's Umbra!" Jake said. "Get out of here!"

"Quiet you!" Mordred said as he pushed his gun against Jake's head.

Umbra sends forth a wave purple magic against the group. When the attack hit the group McCree, Roland, and Claire are knocked back but Nier and Jim are still standing thanks to Nier's Dark Wall and Jim using the Eclipse blade to cut through the dark magic. Jim summons his combined boomerang dagger and throws it at Umbra. The dagger hits Umbra's mask causing the sorcerer to grunt and turn to the Trollhunter. Umbra's right eye is now visible the eye of a Fallen an eye with black sclera and a red iris. The mask begins to crack and fall apart revealing Umbra's true face, a man with deathly pale skin that has deep red and purple veins and shoulder length white hair.

"So, you are a Fallen," Claire said as she got up.

"This makes no difference," Umbra said as him, Jake, and Mordred disappear into the shadows.

"NO!" Roland said as he tried to run into the shadows, but they were gone already.

"They're gone," Jim said.

"What do we do now?" Nier said. "We don't have another way to track them."

"We do," Roland said.

"How?" McCree asked.

Roland reveals a necklace and says, "Jake and I are both wearing tracking devices disguised as necklaces, if one of us disappears we can find the other with these devices. Now let's go get him back."

Xxx

Umbra's lair.

Inside a cavern multiple vats of a black liquid stood below a catwalk and walking on the cat was Umbra, Mordred, and a tied-up Jake. The three stops above a vat that Umbra is staring at and then looks at Jake.

"You should consider yourself lucky Jake," Umbra said. "You're about to become the next step in the evolution of the world."

Jake looks at the vat and says, "What by throwing me in a vat of Grimm essence!? What are you trying to do turn me into a Fallen!?"

"No and who said anything about Grimm essence," Umbra said as he pushed Jake into the vat.

When Jake feel into the black liquid it starts to recede into the spot where Jake fell turning the parts that receded into water. When the black liquid recedes, something emerges from the water and lands of the cat walk in front of Mordred and Umbra. Jake has become a half-troll like Jim, but he has tan stone skin and bat like wings. He starts growling at Mordred and Umbra acting like some sort of wild animal.

"It didn't work," Mordred said disappointingly.

"Remember the Stalkling remains I added into Merlin's formula are that of a beast," Umbra said. "I'm trying to turn myself into a half-troll that's immune to sunlight but testing it first is needed before I apply it to ourselves."

"Ro...land...Roland," Jake struggled to say.

"We seem to be making progress," Umbra said. "He managed to retain some sentience but not enough."

Umbra then fires a magic blast that knocks out Jake.

"Put him in a cage with the other rejects."

"Yes Umbra."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Accessing Online Video._

 _The video shows a twelve year old boy wearing grey shorts a red shirt with a black vest and a hat that has a pine tree on it._

 _"Hello for those of you just joining us for the first time my name is Dipper and welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained," Dipper said. "Today me and my camera man Soos..."_

 _"Sup internet people," said Soos._

 _"Today we will be talking about something everyone in the entire world should be familiar with the day the sun was blocked out and the_ _Battle_ _of_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks happened," Dipper said._

 _The screen buzzes and the scenes changes to show Dipper in front of a board with pictures on it._

 _"Almost a month ago an eclipse occurred and a haze came out of nowhere," Dipper said as he pointed to some pictures. "But this happened across the entire planet and in places where it was night the moon unexpectedly turned red. Evidence points to this first occurring to a town in the_ _Los Angeles_ _county known as_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks. The haze and the eclipse first started when a pillar of light rose from the town's canals and an army of what is apparently trolls crawled out of the ground."_

 _"Dude that is freaky," Soos said as he pointed and a picture depicting Gumm-Gumm trolls being lead by Gunmar._

 _"Indeed Soos. But a second army of Trolls which had two humans with them defended the town and killed the leader of the attacking Trolls," Dipper said as he pointed to the pictures that had the good Trolls, Claire Nunez, Tobias Domzalski, and the half-Troll James Lake Jr. "Reports of a woman wearing golden armor and displaying abilities that are believed to not be a semblance were made and is believed to have been working with the attacking Trolls but it was reported that she was defeated though we don't have any pictures or footage of it and the pillar going away reversing the eclipse and haze."_

 _Soos than moans after hearing this._

 _"After I saw this news report i made my own investigation to understand this event," Dipper said as he flips the board to reveal the other side and the pictures it has. "I dug deep into mythologies that mention Trolls to better understand them and why that attack happened."_

 _"My only source of information was the website for the_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks museum which contained tapestries of Trolls that resembled the ones seen in_ _Arcadia_ _and these tapestries where found in the_ _Untied_ _Kingdom_ _specifically in_ _England_ _and_ _Scotland_ _. Any information on the Trolls would've been found their but as luck would have it I found books in the_ _Gravity_ _Falls_ _library on for sale that contained all the information I needed."_

 _"How did they end up in town?" Soos asked._

 _"No one knows," Dipper said. "As I looked through the books I learned much about Troll history, their culture, and information on each Troll species and a few non-troll species."_

 _"Like what dude?" Soos asked._

 _"Well apparently Gnomes are part of Troll culture but unlike the Gnomes I've seen here in Gravity Falls these Gnomes are fast, have sharp teeth, act like pests, and have horns underneath their hats," Dipper said. "But back on topic one species of trolls that is important for us to know are the Gumm-Gumms." Dipper shows a picture of Gumm-Gumm trolls from a book some of which are wearing the same armor as those seen in_ _Arcadia_ _._

 _"That's a funny name," Soos said._

 _"In the Troll language their name means 'bringer of horrible, slow, painful, and thoroughly-calculated death,'" Dipper said._

 _"That got dark real fast," Soos said._

 _"I found information that their leader Gunmar, who was the one leading the attacking trolls in Arcadia, sought to conquer the world and devour all of mankind and bring something called the Eternal Night. The Eternal Night is when the sun would be blocked out and Trolls could freely walk on the surface without worrying about the sun killing them. What happened a month ago must've been the Eternal Night and it was stopped thanks to the good Trolls and their allies. Where the trolls are now is unknown and most of these books are in the Troll language and it's taking a while to translate so any more information on Trolls will have to wait for now. Thus concludes Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained."_

Xxx

 _"You need to stop this at once Umbra."_

In his lair Umbra is facing a Seer a type of Grimm that resembles a jellyfish and is capable of floating in midair and can create a communication line with other Seers. The person talking to Umbra was a Fallen named Sammael the leader of the Invisible Hand. Umbra paced around the room writing on a clipboard and pretended to not here what the other Fallen was saying.

 _"Your mission was to collect magical artifacts and ancient tomes of power for us to use in our endeavors but you chose to horde everything you've found and now you seek to turn yourself into a half-troll," Sammael said. "I understand you've had an interest in Trolls since you first saw them when they first came to the surface and the Gumm-Gumms destroyed your old village but now you and Mordred have attracted the attention of not only the Trollhunter but Sebben and the last Gunslinger as well."_

"They won't stop me from goals Sammael," said Umbra acknowledging Sammael's presence but still not looking at the Seer.

 _"The Eternal Night was a reminder for us Umbra that we are not the only forces working to conquer this world," Sammael said. "With Morgana gone their is one other being that serves as a bigger threat to our plans."_

"Bill Cipher," Umbra said. "I intend on getting rid of his cult and burn down Gravity Falls once I raise my army of perfect half-trolls that can bypass whatever is keeping most of the Grimm out of that backwater town."

 _"You'll risk drawing attention to yourself," Sammael said. "You could risk everything that we Fallen have planned by taking such a direct approach that is why I have not done anything similar to what you just suggested."_

"I grow tired of this conversation once the threat of Cipher is eliminated I'll come after you and enslave your will to the Decimaar blade," Umbra said before he destroyed the Seer with a blast of dark magic.

Xxx

Sammael's Lair, the Darklands

Sammael sits on his throne and gives a sigh of disappointment as he dismisses the Seer. He had such high hopes in Umbra and Mordred but he sees now that his faith in them was all for not. Umbra is too ambitious and Mordred is nothing like his past life not because he isn't a Fallen like the Crimson King was but because he's personality and mind is too different.

 _"What will we do now?"_

Sammael turns to see a figure in the shadows with antlers and says to him, "We will do nothing Moloch the forces that Umbra has attracted will be his undoing."

 _"Do you really believe that our enemies can kill him? He may be weak in his Fallen abilities but he makes up for it in his sorcery."_

"You forget old friend Umbra attracted the attention of the Trollhunter and the last Gunslinger," Sammael said killing evil Trolls and Fallen are what they were trained for.

Xxx

With the Hunters.

After leaving the cavern Roland immediately had the group get in the truck and he started driving to where Jake was taken to so he could get his adopted son back and stop this threat.

"Roland, do you even know where we're going?" McCree asked the Gunslinger.

Roland simply pointed to the GPS on the console. When they had got in the truck Roland plugged his necklace into the GPS and it revealed Jake's location.

"The part of the Rockies here in Montana," Nier said. "The first reports of villages becoming deserted occurred their."

"I guess Umbra was a lot closer than we expected," Jim said.

"And we're going to end this Fallen's machinations," Roland said a tint of anger could be heard in his voice worrying the group.

"Roland you need to calm down we can't have you operating like this," Claire said. "Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Roland follows her advice and once he calmed down he spoke again.

"I'm sorry it seems that tragedy seems to follow me wherever I go," Roland. "First it was my family's death and then Mordred killing Susannah I can't risk losing more."

"Don't Roland we'll get Jake back," Jim said. "Nothing bad will happen to him."

"Tragedy will befall upon him," Roland said. "It's part of my Semblance those close to me will only meet a grim fate if they continue to stay around me."

The group is silent after hearing this but Nier breaks the silence, "Maybe we can break the cycle and prove that it can't win."

"I've prayed a long time for it to not control the fate of my loved ones," Roland said grimly. "But I will try to hope for it to not control me."

 **Name: Roland Deschain**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Brown**

 **Semblance: Tragedy**

 **Description: After a prolonged period of time the people Roland believes are closest to him are faced with a grim fate whether it's becoming crippled, dying, or illness.**

 **Weapon-Sandalwood Guns: Twin revolvers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Accessing File: Umbra_

 _Their is very little information on the Fallen named Umbra. What is known is that he was born in a village in_ _England_ _and was taken away by Grimm when they attacked it. However the village was not destroyed as many of it's inhabitants were trained to fight. Their is also information that reports Umbra returned to his village ten years later to see it destroyed by starving Gumm-Gumms who ate the inhabitants._

 _A few records that reported supposed magi being robed by a man calling himself Umbra killing these men and stealing any spell books and magical objects such as staffs, wands, and enchanted weapons._

 _However any evidence of these magi being able to perform magic and having any artifacts related to magic has not been confirmed and due to the little information on the Fallen named Umbra his threat level is unknown but is presumed to be a minor._

Xxx

As the group followed the signal of Jake's tracker they came into a forest at the base of the Rockies and decided to leave the truck so they could scout it out. As they scouted the woods they came upon the base of the mountain and Roland pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Nier asked.

"My phone's connected to the GPS signal of Jake's tracker," Roland said. "Their's something I need to see. Huh that's weird."

"What's weird?" McCree asked.

"If I'm reading this right Jake's inside the mountain," Roland said. "But there aren't any reported entrances here."

The group then here's some noise coming from nearby and they follow it and to their surprise they find a group of armored bandits with supplies. The group quietly follows them and remain out of site. The bandits stop at a part of the mountain and one of them takes out an object with a handle and an orange crystal on it. This was a Horngazel a key used by Trolls to open doors into their underground settlements. The bandit holding it draws a semicircle on the mountain wall that opens a door way for them to enter it and once they enter the opening closes returning the spot to normal.

"What did they just do?" McCree asked.

"They used a Horngazel," Claire said. "Their keys Trolls use to enter their underground settlements."

"We might be able to break through that spot Nier said. "Unless the two of you have one of those things as well."

"As a matter of fact we do," Jim said as he brought out his Horngazel.

"We'll have to wait before entering," Roland said. "Those bandits already entered and I believe it's best that we have stealth on our side for this mission."

After waiting for a while the group approaches the spot and Jim uses the Horngazel to open the entrance and enter the cave. Once the entrance closed the group proceeded through the cave system they made sure to make sure that they weren't seen by any of the bandits. As they journeyed through the caves they made sure to look for anything that might be important as they followed the signal of Jake's tracker.

The group eventually found a crudely made door and enter it carefully. The room was filled with books and many other artifacts.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked.

Nier looks at the books and finds two damaged ones that gets his attention.

"Some of these are spell books," Nier said as he picked up the two damaged books. "These two look similar to the book that taught me the combat spells I use."

Roland looks at the two books and reads out their names, "Grimoire Noir and Grimoire Rubrum. These books were made centuries ago and bear the names of the sorcerers that wrote them. The book you have is the white book Grimoire Weiss."

"My spouse and I found it on a mission to investigate ruins in Norway where we encountered the criminal Tyrann and he was after it," Nier said. "When I touched the book it filled me with power that helped me kill him. I can still feel magic from it but not from these two."

"They're damaged," said Claire. "Maybe they lost all their magic from the damage they took it."

"Maybe Umbra wanted the Grimoire Weiss," Jim suggested.

"It's not just spell books here," McCree said as he looked through the books. "He has books that talk about different afterlives, different dimensions that are connected to magic, a book on something called the Charms of Bezel, a book on someplace called Ledgerdomain, and I think a book about trolls."

Jim and Claire go to the book that McCree was talking about and it's one their familiar with.

"The Book of Ga-huel," Claire said. "This contains the complete Gumm-Gumm history."

She opens the book to a bookmarked page and on the page was a picture of the Decimaar blade and information on it.

"This explains where Umbra learned about the sword," Jim said. "We should take all this stuff once we take out Umbra."

The group leaves the room and follows the tracker's signal. When they get to where the signal is at they find cages containing something they were not expecting. Inside these cages were Trolls that acted like animals.

"What are these?" McCree asked.

"They look Trolls but why are they like this?" Claire said.

Jim looks at one of the Trolls and recognizes it as the girl from the village he saw taken away.

"Cause these are the abducted villagers I think they were turned into half-Trolls," Jim said shocking everyone.

"Why would Umbra want to do this?" Roland asked.

"He must've been in Arcadia when the Eternal Night happened," Jim said. "He would've seen me fight and probably wants the same level of strength, endurance, and agility granted to him."

"How did he know what the ingredients were for Merlin's half-troll formula and why are they acting liking animals?" Claire asked.

"They all have wings so maybe he added some Stalkling pieces to make himself immune to sunlight," Jim said. "But since their wild beasts the villagers minds became like theirs."

As the group discussed what happened to the villagers Roland was looking through the cages to find Jake.

"Jake are you their?"

He repeated the same question over and over until...

"Ro-land..."

He hears a weak voice and sees a tanned half-troll approach the bars. Roland recognized the half-troll to be his adopted son Jake Chambers.

"Everyone I found Jake," Roland said to the group.

They come to him and see what has become of Jake.

"Ro-land," Jake weakly says.

"Roland I'm so sorry," Claire said.

"There is no way to undo what has been done is there?" Roland asked.

"I'm sorry Roland if there was one I would've taken it after Gunmar and Morgana were defeated," Jim says. "Jake's managed to retain some of his mind so Umbra is getting close to perfecting his formula."

As they talked a bandit walks through a large automatic door and sees the group. The bandit then hits a button that triggers an alarm. Once the group hears the alarm they see the bandit and McCree shoots him in the head.

"Well this just got bad," said McCree said. "We're gonna have every bandit under Umbra's control after us."

"If we can destroy the Deicmaar blade we kill every bandit," Jim said. "Remember the bandits aren't working for Umbra out of their own free will."

"It's too close quarters in some parts of the caves," Nier said. "Some of us might get overrun fighting that many."

Roland sees a panel connected to the cages for the half-trolls and gets an idea. He goes to the panel and starts pushing random buttons and flipping switches until...

A buzz is heard and all the cages open releasing the half-trolls. Hundreds of them were free and Roland quickly collects Jake and returns to the group. As the group sees the half-trolls they understand why Roland released them.

Jim takes off his glamour mask revealing his half-troll form and says, "I know you all still have a shred of who you once were and I know you all hate what you've become but their is no way to reverse this I would know. But I can guarantee this to all of you we will end the one responsible for what's happened to you and make sure this does happen to anyone else."

The half-trolls roar in agreement and charge (Except Jake) through the doors that lead into the room and begin attacking everyone armored bandit they can find.

Xxx

Vat room.

Umbra and Mordred are adding a new half-troll formulas into some of the empty vats to be tested once they find another village to attack when they hear the alarms go off.

"They found us!?" Mordred exclaims before Umbra grabs him by the neck and lifts him into the air.

"I thought you said their was no way they could track us through Jake," Umbra said.

"I checked him I swear master," Mordred said though it was hard considering he was being strangled.

"Did you check you serial cannibal or are you just telling me what I want to hear so I don't kill you," Umbra said as his anger increased.

 _CRASH!_

A half-troll and a bandit fighting each other come crashing through a doorway and Umbra let's go of Mordred. Mordred begins gasping for air and slowly gets up to see more of Umbra's armored bandits enter the room and start fighting with more of the half-troll rejects. Umbra then casts a spell on himself making white armor with glowing red lines appears on himself and then he brings out the Decimaar blade. The massive scimitar was emitting a blue aura ready to be used for combat and enslaving the wills of others. The two then see the ones responsible for releasing the half-troll rejects.

Jim, Claire, McCree, Nier, Roland, and Jake emerged from one of the doors.

The group sees Umbra and Mordred and Jim says to them, "It's over we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"We will not go quietly champion of Merlin," Umbra said as he gathered dark magic into his left hand and fired it at the group.

The hunters jump out of the way and Mordred brings out his revolvers and starts shooting at where Roland and Jake landed. The two avoid the bullets and journey through one of the tunnels with Mordred following them. Nier, Claire, and McCree landed near a large group of armored bandits and begin fighting them and Jim landed on the catwalk where Umbra is. The Trollhunter and Fallen look at each other and then they rush each other. They clash swords and red and blue auras are emitted from the blades each time they clash with each other. The two warriors then lock blades, both sides trying tpo overpower the other but they seem to be evenly matched.

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me Trollhunter," Umbra said. "I can smell your own fear."

Jim breaks away and both him start slashing at each other but each of their strikes is countered by the other's.

"These are the three rules in being a Trollhunter, Rule number 1: Always be afraid," said Jim. "Fear is but the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero."

Jim now has Umbra on defensive causing the Fallen to walk backwards.

"Rule number 2: Always finish the fight."

Umbra has his back to the railing of the catwalk and locks blades with Jim once more.

"And rule number 3: When in doubt, always kick them in the gronk-nuks."

Unexpectedly Jim then kicks Umbra in the nards. The Fallen cringes from the pain making him drop his guard and allowing Jim to push him off the catwalk and into one of his half-troll formula vats.

"This might have been a bad idea," Jim said to himself as he saw the black of the formula begin to recede.

Once the formula stopped receding...

 _SPLASH!_

Umbra emerges from the vat and lands back on the catwalk. He has become a half-troll, he now has white stone skin, Stalkling wings, pointed ears, fangs, and horns. Unlike the failure half-trolls he seemed calm and not animalistic like the failures were. His eyes but once he opened them they were still the same color but now they were slit-eyed like a cat's eye.

"I still retain my very being," Umbra said as he pointed the Decimaar blade at Jim. "Thank you for helping me find the right formula."

"This isn't going to go well," Jim said as he formed his shield.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Thank you Lord Maximus for giving me this flashback scene though I had to make a few changes to it as Sebben's interview with the Trollhunters takes place before the characters left** **Arcadia** **Oaks.**

 _Flashback: One day after the Eternal Night_

 _After their interview with Phil Sebben Jim and Claire returned to the old Trollmarket to meet up with Merlin and the Trolls still packing their stuff for their journey to the Heartstone underneath_ _Jersey_ _. They entered Blinky's study to meet up with him and Merlin._

 _"Ah, Master Jim. You have returned." Blinky said welcoming the Trollhunter and Claire back to his study." How did your meeting with Mr. Sebben go?"_

 _"It was good but their is something we need to ask Merlin about." Jim answered, spotting the wizard._

 _"Yes, Trollhunter." Merlin perked up at the mention of his name._

 _"Merlin, have you ever heard of the Fallen?" Claire asked, watching as the wizard stiffen. "I guess you have."_

 _"The Fallen?" Blinky inquired._

 _"Humans infused with the essence of the Grimm. I guess they are kind of like me, except half Grimm instead of Troll." Jim clarified._

 _"Great Morka, there are people infused with the essence of those beasts?" Blinky jumped, looking alert._

 _"Indeed there are." Merlin sighed. "I should have known you'd find out about them, especially after the Eternal Night."_

 _"You've encountered them? Jim asked._

 _"I have and it wasn't pleasant. Back then though, the Fallen were different from the ones that appeared after the Time of Awakening. I guess like the Trollhunter they had evolved themselves. The Fallen I encountered a few times were little different from the Grimm but as time went on they not only grew in strength but also in intellect." Merlin explained. "When Man and Troll went their separate ways I was relieved. With the threat of Morgana and Gunmar already looming over you the last thing you needed was dealing with the Fallen, especially if they had attempted to assist Gunmar. With the essence of Grimm inside them the Fallen have all the powers of every Grimm in existence and can grow stronger as time passes. If they had known about Trollmarket they'd have been as great a threat to you as Gunmar."_

 _Jim and Claire shared a look together before Jim continued. "And now?"_

 _"If they know about you I am sure it's only a matter of time before you face them. The Fallen have been quiet since the Time of Awakening but they are out there. The difference between them and Gunmar is that they prefer to work in shadows until the time is right, supposedly when they try their hand at conquering the world. Did Sebben mention anything else?"_

 _"Not much, aside from speaking of a particular Fallen that lives in the Grimm Darklands of_ _America_ _. A Fallen named Sammael." Jim answered._

 _"Ah, Sammael. Someone you'll have to be on the lookout for. I've heard he's been keeping a low profile for the last few centuries but he's probably got people looking into you and where we'll establish the new Trollmarket." Merlin said as he strokes his beard._

 _"What makes him so special?" Claire asked._

 _"He's the first of the new generation of Fallen from the Time of Awakening to master his powers and the one who made sure the Grimm had spread across the world when the Emperor tried to seal them again. Even if he doesn't come for you don't be surprised if any of the Fallen you face are acting on his orders."_

Xxx

 **Opening - Trollhunters fan song "By Deya's Grace" by YouTuber Jayhan**

 _The canal's of_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks is shown before a beam of light punches through it bringing the Eternal Night as the title appears:_

 **GrimmFall: Trollhunters**

 ** _(Heaven cries for the Brave_**

 ** _For the many souls we failed to save)_**

 _Jim, Claire, McCree, Roland, Nier, and Jake are seen in the ruins of_ _Sundown_ _Village_ _._

 ** _(Skies are tearing their holy veil_**

 ** _Tears are shed for the dead we now hail)_**

 _The group is now seen digging graves for the villagers that were killed when Mordred had attacked it._

 ** _(Heaven cries for the Brave_**

 ** _For the Warriors no tyrant could enslave)_**

 _Jake and all the abducted villagers are seen falling into vats of black liquid and emerging as monstrous half-trolls._

 ** _(We now rise to the Call_**

 ** _For if he relent, our people shall fall)_**

 _Jim, Claire, Nier, McCree, Roland, and half-troll Jake are seen standing defiantly._

 ** _(Misery ends today_**

 ** _On the eve of Judgment Day_**

 ** _Glory is ours to reclaim)_**

 _The screen turns to show that the group is facing the now half-troll Umbra, Mordred, and Umbra's armored bandits._

 ** _(Called upon spirits past_**

 ** _My light is meant to last_**

 ** _Your reign will perish in my name)_**

 _Jim is seen with the spirits of all the past Trollhunters behind him as him and Umbra both draw their swords._

 ** _(Tyrant, you are not fierce_**

 ** _Your armor, my blade will pierce_**

 ** _Dawn will come and split the sky to my battlecry)_**

 _Jim and Umbra charge at each other and lock blades before Jim breaks away and manages to scratch Umbra's armor with the Sword of Eclipse._

 ** _(You will hear my people roar)_**

 _Jim is now seen taking off his glamour mask revealing his true half-troll as he rallies Umbra's half-troll rejects into battle._

 ** _(We are afraid no more)_**

 _The Hunters and the half-troll rejects are seen fighting the armored bandits with Jim fighting Umbra and Roland and Jake fighting Mordred._

 ** _(Power be mine_**

 ** _Daylight, shine)_**

 _Jim is seen leaping in the air to attack Umbra as the Sword of Eclipse is seen emitting a red aura and the screen goes black once Jim brings down the blade with the title appearing again._

 **GrimmFall: Trollhunters**

 **Opening - "By Deya's Grace" by YouTuber Jayhan**

Xxx

The sounds of gunfire, metal clashing, and roars of Trolls fill the caves as the battle rages on. But what is perhaps the most significant was Umbra's transformation into a half-troll.

He is standing on the catwalk and is pointing the Decimaar Blade at him. McCree, Nier, and Claire saw what happened and are in shock

"Jesse can you get a clear shot?" Nier asked.

"Umbra's to far away," McCree responded. "I'm not sure the bullet would hit him."

Umbra then charges at Jim at a fast speed barely giving Jim time to block the strike with his shield. The blow causes him to stagger back.

"Before we were evenly matched in strength and speed but now I'm far superior," Umbra said. "Troll and Fallen physiology combined will help me usurp Sammael's own rule."

Jim throws the Eclipse Blade at Umbra but he hits it away but is then tackled by Jim. The Fallen half-troll lands on his back and Jim summons the Eclipse blade and tries to stab Umbra but he is then covered in shadows and disappears. The Trollhunter looks around trying to figure out where he teleported to but he is then enveloped in shadows as well and disappears.

"Jim!" Claire said as she cut down an approaching bandit.

"Where'd they go!?" Nier said as he sent in Dark Execution to eliminate a group of approaching bandits

"They couldn't have gotten far," McCree said as he threw a flash bang grenade at a five bandits allowing a group of half-troll rejects to kill them. "Considering all the stuff Umbra has here I doubt he would leave us here with it even if Mordred and the bandits are protecting them."

"Please be safe Jim," Claire whispered to herself.

Xxx

Meanwhile...

At the start of the battle Roland and Jake where chased down one of the tunnels by Mordred. After they stopped hearing Mordred's gunshots they stopped and moved slowly around their new surroundings not knowing where your enemy is at is dangerous and requires one to be cautious of their surroundings.

A sound is heard from the dark and Roland fires at the sounds location. After a few seconds an armored bandit walks out of the shadows his armor pierced in the chest and stomach. He falls onto the ground as pool of his own blood is formed.

Roland lowers his weapons when he hears a shriek and is pounced by Mordred in his spider form from above. Roland's Sandalwood Guns are knocked away but when Mordred knocked Roland onto his back it caused the ground the crack. The attack had depleted most of Roland's Aura which means...

 _CRUNCH!_

While in his spider form Mordred bites off the first two fingers of Roland's right hand causing him to scream in pain as his Aura flared showing what little he had left was gone. Jake then tackles Mordred but in the scuffle the cannibal turns back into his human form and manages to push Jake into a stalagmite knocking him out. As Mordred gets back up he sees that his father has fled leaving a trail of blood and left his guns. Mordred picks up the Sandalwood guns and follows the droplets blood.

"You can't hide from me father," Mordred called out. "Mordred's a-hungry."

Roland carefully moves around the stalagmites of the cavern so his son would not find him.

"Oh, and hanging out with Hunters and adopting a son," Mordred said. "I figured after I killed mom you wouldn't want to associate with other people. But it looks like you broke that promise of yours again. You told me you faced Walter Padick and his goons by yourself but I learned from Sammael that in your travels you befriended two Huntsmen Eddie Dean and the former priest Donald Callahan. They died fighting Walter's men while you survived and went on to kill Padick himself. I guess you really like how your Semblance makes you an angel of death for your loved ones don't you."

Roland let's out a scream and attacks Mordred he manages to knock Mordred's guns away and get in a few hits but his strikes were fueled by anger making them sloppy. This allowed Mordred to gain the upper hand and knock down his father. Roland gets back up on his knees but Mordred took out one of Roland's Sandalwood guns that he got from earlier.

"The last Gunslinger dies here," Mordred sad as he pointed the gun.

 _BANG!_

A gunshot is heard and is soon followed by the sound of blood dripping but Roland is unharmed. He looks to see that Jake is standing between him and Mordred. While the blood of a Troll is rare to see it is known that their blood isn't red but one of the most human traits of a half-troll is that their blood is red. Jake was shot in the left side of his chest but despite the pain and the fact that the petrification process began.

"Jake!" Roland called to his adopted son as he got back on his feet.

"Goodbye...Roland," Jake said weakly before he was fully petrified. He was now grey like other stone statues and he was petrified in a pose of defiance.

"This is the fate of all fools who get close to you father, death, not like you even care about them at this point," Mordred said.

"You're wrong son."

"Huh?"

"I care about those who died because of me. I feel their souls watching over me, I don't know if they're cursing my name or urging me to continue on, but I know I will carry the burden of remembering their names from when they died to the day I die."

"Oh what a load of bulls-,"

Mordred is cut off because when he started talking he had closed his eyes giving Roland the opportunity to attack. Thanks to his near-superhuman strength from his years of training he hit Mordred with enough force that sent him through a stalagmite.

"You wield the weapons of a Gunslinger but you have forgotten what I've taught you," Roland said as he approached Mordred.

"SHUT AND DIE!" Mordred shouted as he got back up and took out Roland's other gun and started firing both pistols at his father but he managed to avoid the shots.

Mordred was forced to reload but thanks to his capability of reloading at superhuman speed it wasn't a problem.

As Roland kept getting closer he says, "I do not aim with my hand. He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye."

When he got close he managed to land a few punches and knocks away one of the Sanadalwood guns. Roland moves back when Mordred tried to counter attack and gets close to Mordred again.

"I do not shoot with my hand. He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind."

When he gets close to Mordred again he knocks away the other Sandalwood gun and fights Mordred at close quarters. Mordred's strikes are sloppy as he is letting anger and rage consume him allowing Roland to avoid the strikes.

"I do not kill with my gun. He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father." Roland said as he punched Mordred in the gut causing him to lower his head and stagger. Despite the pain Roland pulls something out of his jacket with his right hand and sticks it in Mordred's mouth when he raised his head. It's Jake's Ruger SR1911, the same gun Jake lost when Mordred captured him, the same gun that Roland found. "I kill with my heart."

 _BANG!_

The sound of semi-automatic pistol echoes through the cave. Mordred Deschain, son of Roland Deschain, reincarnation of the Crimson King, and serial cannibal is dead at last. Mordred's lifeless body falls to the ground and Roland picks up his guns. Despite the loss of two of his right hand's fingers he can still shoot a gun with it but now he can't reload at superhuman speed, but with Mordred dead the price maybe worth it. Roland now turns to see the petrified corpse of his adopted son Jake. Mordred was only right about one thing, this is the fate of those who become close to Roland, death. No who they are Gunslingers, friends, family, everyone precious to him is doomed to die.

"You didn't die in vain Jake."

With those words said Roland went back the way came to regroup with the others.

Xxx

Meanwhile with Jim and Umbra...

After being pulled into the shadows Jim finds himself in another cavern he didn't where it was but it couldn't have been far he could still hear the battle between the half-troll rejects and the bandits. He takes in his surroundings and sees that the cavern is illuminated by crystals like the ones in Trollmarket and it must be deeper underground as it's size would make it an ideal place for Trolls to live. The cave has plenty of stalagmites and stalactites and their was even a lake in the center of the cavern.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Jim turns around to see Umbra standing behind him and has his shield and sword ready to fight.

"Let's try to be reasonable here Trollhunter," Umbra said. "Half-troll to half-troll."

"And why should I talk to you?" Jim asked with caution.

"I want you to fight by my side Jim because you and I have been changed by our meeting with trollkind," Umbra said. "You see I was born in England during the Troll Wars, the Grimm took me from the village I was born in and brought me to my own kind. I returned ten years later to see it decimated by starving Gumm-Gumms and when the Grimm came those Trolls fended them off thanks to their great strength and stone hides. That day I learned that their is power greater than what we already believe to be the most powerful. Sammael had given me the duty to collect artifacts and tomes of great power but I've kept most of my discoveries for myself."

"We saw your study and you've collected a lot of stuff," Jim said. "Some of your books even talked about other dimensions. What's that about?"

"Those once belonged to an ancient order of magi from the Age of the Forgotten World. They peered into other realities across space and time. Many worlds lacked the Grimm and even a single universe can take on the same elements of others universes when it shouldn't be possible. I theorize our universe is like that, but I'm more interested in the power other universes. Powers unlock anything we have ever seen in our own universe and these powers can differ with other universes. Even the powers of light and darkness seems to differ in each universe whether one of those forces is a source for good or evil or have their origins occur in different things."

"Something tells me you can't cross into them," Jim said. "Otherwise you probably would have been stronger when our fight started."

"Indeed, I haven't been able to decipher the code the spells were written in," Umbra said. "Sammael maybe able to decipher them but why should I share this power with him or even the artifacts I've gathered."

"So your just hungry power right," Jim said. "You were at the battle of Arcadia Oaks weren't you? And I get the feeling that Sammael didn't tell you to create half-trolls."

"Indeed, I was there and yes I'm acting on my own and i have cut all ties with Sammael. As a Noble class Fallen I have managed to master the Grimm instinct to kill but I have yet to master most of my Fallen abilities," Umbra said. "With the knowledge I have gleamed from the spell books I've collected I make up for this little drawback of mine."

" _Little drawback?_ I take back what I said you're not hungry for power you're just weak and jealous of the other Fallen," Jim said earning a glare from Umbra this had to have struck a nerve. "You've lived almost as long as Sammael but you weren't able master your latent powers so you chose not to share what you stole with your brethren and when you saw me in Arcadia you grew jealous and wanted to be a half-troll yourself so you could be stronger. Let me know if I got anything wrong?"

Umbra begins to breath heavily with anger. Everything the Trollhunter just said was true all because the Fallen said 'little drawback' in regard to his inability to master his Fallen powers for the past nine centuries. Once his anger reaches the breaking point he roars out in frustration, like all Trolls his roar sounds like a lion and is heard throughout the entire cave system.

"I will not take this insult lightly champion of Merlin!" Umbra shouts as he readies the Decimaar Blade. "PREPARE TO DIE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Accessing File: The Void Between Worlds_

 _The Void Between Worlds is a place located inside of the Amulet of Daylight. When the Trollhunter dies their soul is sent to the void so that they can advise future Trollhunters. The only way for someone to access it is through a Troll relic called the Soothscryer, when the Trollhunter puts their hand in it they are transported to the Void Between Worlds when said hunter is called by the council of dead Trollhunters. The only non-Trollhunter to enter the Void Between Worlds is the Troll AAARRRGGHH! The reason for this was because the_ _Trollhunter_ _Jim_ _Lake_ _Jr. was trapped in the Darkrealm after he entered it to rescue Claire Nunez's baby brother Enrique and the Troll Tribunal decided to destroy Killahead bridge so Gunmar and his army would not return. Luckily Jim got Enrique out before the bridge was destroyed and leaving the Trollhunter trapped. Though the bridge could be fixed only the Trollhunter could use the Amulet of Daylight to open it or_ a _Trollhunter._

 _Before Jim entered the Darkrealm AAARRRGGHH! was killed by Angor Rot who used a dagger coded in a poison called Creeper Sun that can turn any living organism it touches into stone. The pass Trollhunters revealed that AAARRRGGHH! could be resurrected and the antidote lied with The Janus Order. The Janus Order was an organization that served Gunmar and consisted of Changelings. In the Troll-Wars the Gumm-Gumms kidnapped Trolls in their you and did "something horrible" to them change them. Unlike most Trolls, Changelings demonstrate a more humanoid appearance and size. But what is most unique about them is their ability to turn into humans. This is possible because the Gumm-Gumms send Goblins to kidnap human infants and bring them through Fetches, small portals into the Darkrealm that only small creatures can fit through and bring them to a nursery to act as their familiar. In order for the Changeling to turn into a human no harm must come to the child and the child must remain in the Darkrealm. Hundreds have human babies have been kidnapped over the centuries and they have been fed a special formula that has kept them from aging. Trolls have seen Changelings as inferior and have even called them 'Impure,' even their own Gumm-Gumm masters see them as inferior. Gunmar eventually destroyed the Janus Order after he was freed as he no longer saw a use for them. The only known deceased members where the ones in_ _Arcadia_ _Oaks, presumably the Changelings worldwide are still alive. The only known living Changelings are the defectors Stricklander (human name Waltolemew Strickler), NotEnrique (the Changeling who had replaced Enrique Nunez for a few months), and Ms. Nomura. A Changeling's nature can be revealed by touching them with a gaggletack (an iron horseshoe) turning them from human form to Troll form and vice versa. All babies in the Darkrealm have been rescued NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky when they used a Cradle Stone given to them by Merlin as quakes caused by the start of the Eternal Night threatened to destroy the Dark Realm and presumably anyone still in it._

 _After making a deal with the Janus Order Jim's allies Claire Nunez, Tobias Domzalski, Blinky, and Draal son of the previous Trollhunter Kanjigar the Courageous received instructions on making an antidote. Once AAARRRGGHH! was revived he was called by the Soothscryer and entered the void. Kanjigar's spirit revealed that a Troll who has walked line of the living and the dead could be possessed by one the past Trollhunter spirits. Kanjigar possessed AAARRRGGHH! so he could open the_ _Killahead_ _Bridge_ _and the group could rescue Jim. Though Gunamr, his advisor Dictatious, and two soldiers got out before the Trollhunter and his allies._

 _AAARRRGGHH! would access the Void Between Worlds once again during the Eternal Knight to have the dead Trollhunters possess several Gumm-Gumm soldiers to save Merlin from Morgana and hold her off so he could warn Jim._

Xxx

After killing Mordred bandaged his wounded right hand and walked back the way he came to reunite with the others. And as he did the sounds of battle grew and grew until returned to the vat room. He saw Claire, Nier, and McCree fighting off armored bandits. Nier had his semblance activate allowing Shadowlord to fight alongside him. He then sees a group of bandits approaching so he summons several Dark Lances and launches them at the group. McCree throws a flash bang grenade at a group of bandits and before he could shoot them the blinded group gets swarmed by half-trolls. Claire meanwhile takes cuts down two bandits and some goblins with her cutlasses.

"Roland," Claire calls out to the Gunslinger after seeing him.

The group approaches him and sees that his right handis missing it's first two fingers.

"What the heck happened to your hand?" Nier asked.

"Mordred bit off my fingers but I can still shoot with it," Roland said.

"Where's Jake? Is he...?" McCree asked but got his answer as Roland shook his head sideways.

"We're so sorry Roland," Claire said.

"Did Mordred get away again?" Nier asked.

"No, I killed him, he won't be causing trouble ever again," Roland said. "Where's Jim and Umbra?"

"Jim knocked him into a vat and now Umbra is perfected half-troll," Claire explained. "Then Umbra teleported himself and Jim somewhere else."

"It can't be that far," McCree said. "After all he does have magical artifacts stored here that he wouldn't want us to take."

Xxx

 _Meanwhile..._

In a nearby cavern Jim and Umbra have been continuing their fight. Sparks fly from metal blades clashing with one another neither side willing to give the other side the chance of beating the other. Umbra then uses his wings to bring himself into the air and then rains down a barrage of magic blasts like bullets at Jim. Thanks to his enhanced speed the Trollhunter is able to avoid the shots while he summons his boomerang daggers and combines them. He then throws the combined blade at the half-troll Fallen who then deflects it but he sees that Jim has jumped into air and tackles him onto the ground. Jim manages to get a few punches in before Umbra blasts him away.

While he was sent back Jim summons the Eclipse blade and throws it at a stalactite above Umbra. The large rock falls toward Umbra, he manages to get out of the way but he's hit by debris and a force that sends him back. Both combatants look at each seeing their aura flicker showing that they were both out. Umbra then plants the Decimaar Blade in the ground and raises both of his hands. The shadows of the cavern rise and dozens upon dozens of Grimm emerge from the black gateways.

Jim cuts an approaching Ursa in half causing the bear Grimm swelled with red energy and disappeared. Jim sees more Grimm rushing toward him. He cuts down another, and then another, and another. Jim knew he that he can take on an entire army of Grimm by himself but Umbra only summoned them to by himself time for his aura to recover. Jim's aura would most likely recover as he continued to fight but what if theirs still Grimm when that happens, and Umbra's half-troll form is stronger than Jim's. Jim sees a group of Destroyers, beetle like Grimm, charge at him. He blocks their scythe like legs with his shield and sword.

"I need back up," Jim said as the Amulet of Daylight began to glow. The Eclipse blade then sends out a wave of red energy that damages some of the stalagmites and stalactites and sends the Destroyers back several feet. Jim did this once before back at Arcadia when he was fighting Gunmar and Angor Rot. Some nearby Gumm-Gumms were killed by cars that were sent flying by shockwaves when that happened and it seems that some of the Grimm here got killed by some of the rocks, but their was still a lot of Grimm in the cavern.

Jim looks as the Grimm begin approaching him again but they stopped when something happened to Jim, he was glowing red.

"This is can't be his aura recharging," Umbra says to himself. "Is this his semblance?"

Xxx

 _Meanwhile..._

As the battle in the vat room stopped Nier noticed something happening to Roland.

"Roland you're glowing red?"

"What? What is this?" Roland asked.

The glow stops as three blue orbs of light appear in front of the group.

 _"Your mother and I are proud of you my son."_

 _"Do not let despair consume you for the deaths of your loved ones son we died so you could live."_

 _"You gave me a new life I thought it best to save you, even if it meant sacrificing myself. It was an honor to die by your side."_

"Father, mother, Jake," Roland says before the lights go down a nearby tunnel.

"What in God's name just happened?" McCree asked.

"I think just unlocked his Semblance," Claire said. "Come on let's follow those lights."

Xxx

Jim sees two light emerge from his amulet and a third one appears next them. Soon three more lights come out of a nearby tunnel and join the other three. The six lights than take form in front of the Trollhunter. The six beings in front of him were three Trolls, two of which were wearing armor and the other was wearing a kilt and had spiky growths on his shoulders, arms, and back, and the other three were humans. He didn't recognize the the two adult humans but he did recognize the other. It was Jake and the three Trolls were ones he already knew, the first two were his predecessors the female Trollhunter Deya the Deliverer, Kanjigar the Courageous, and Kanjigar's son Draal.

"Jake, Kanjigar, Draal," Jim said in surprise. "How is this happening and what happened to you Jake!?"

"Mordred killed me but Roland killed him back," Jake said.

"To answer your question Jim it seems to unlocked your Semblance and called us to battle," Kanjigar said as him and Deya both summoned spirit versions of the Sword of Daylight.

"We can handle the Grimm old friend while you take care of that intelligent beast," Draal said. "I'll even help you get to him flesh-bag."

"Thanks Draal," Jim said to his old friend. "Now let's do this."

The Gunslinger spirits start shooting at the Grimm. Their shots proved able to kill the monsters. Jim follows Kanjigar, Deya, and Draal as they fight through the Grimm. Draal rolls over several Grimm before he stops and holds his hand out.

"Let's do this Trollhunter."

Jim jumps onto Draal's hand and the spirit of the dead Troll throws him over the Grimm army and toward Umbra. Jim then throws the Eclipse blade at the Fallen and summons his boomerang daggers again and throws them in their combined form toward Umbra. Umbra avoids the Eclipse blade but the boomerang manages to cut his right check. He grunts in pain and touches the wound to see that it was bleeding. As Jim lands on the ground he summons the sword again and the two begin fighting again.

"Do you know what I find most interesting about mankind Jim?" Umbra said as he fired a barrage of magic blasts.

"No," Jim responded as he leaped into the air trying to cut Umbra in half by using the fall.

"It's ability to adapt and evolve in any situation," Umbra said as the Decimaar Blade started to glow a bright blue. "When it's enemies refuse to surrender you build weapons capable of leveling entire cities like the atom bomb. When Dust cannot bring you to the stars you use alternate fuel sources. You and I did the same when we became half-trolls so we could become stronger than our enemies."

"Don't compare me to you!" Jim said as he charged at Umbra. The two lock blades and Umbra starts using the Decimaar Blade's dark magic on Jim causing him to scream in pain.

"If you will not serve me as a knight then I will make you my pawn," Umbra says.

The Amulet of Daylight activates Jim's helmet allowing him protection from the mind magic. Jim breaks away and tries to flank to flank Umbra from the right forcing the Fallen on the defensive.

Claire and the others managed to follow the souls of Roland's loved ones and found the cavern and what they saw surprised them. What appeared to be the spirits fighting Grimm and these were the souls of Roland's loved ones and the souls of Deya the Deliverer, Kanjigar the Courageous, and...

"Draal!?" Claire said in shock.

Draal throws an Ursa into a group of Grimm goes to the Hunters position.

"Good to see again Claire."

"How is this possible?" Claire asked.

"Jim just unlocked his Semblance and apparently he can summon the spirits of the dead to his side and fight for him," Draal explained. "He's currently fighting that abomination."

Draal points to a far away spot where Jim and Umbra are currently fighting.

"We have to help Jim," Nier said as he readies his katana Faith.

"Easier said then done Nier," McCree said as more Grimm began entering the cavern.

"The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions and the fight here and the one back in the tunnels," Roland pointed out. "The best we can do is fight out the Grimm so we don't get swarmed."

As the fight between Jim and Umbra continued Jim was thinking of a new strategy to help him take out Umbra. So far he only managed to inflict only minor wounds in the Fallen half-troll and those were made after he managed to do something that surprised him...

 _That's it!_

Jim realized that if he wanted to kill Umbra he had to do something that would take him by surprise. Jim has been keeping a distance from Umbra but his gaze falls onto the blue orb at the bottom hilt of the sword. The piece of the original Decimaar blade that still holds it's power. Jim knew now that he has to stop going for Umbra and instead go for the sword. Jim charges at Umbra and makes multiple strikes on the sword. With each strike made the Decimaar blade is moved in different positions and Jim needed the right position in order to destroy the orb. Jim then makes a sword strike by moving the sword upward from ground. This strike causes Umbra to move the sword back and upward this was the position Jim was waiting for. In his left hand Jim summons his boomerang dagger and strikes the orb with it. As soon as Umbra sees this he can only act it shock upon realization.

"NO!" Umbra exclaims.

As soon as the orb is cracked it unleashes a wave of blue energy that knocks the two half-trolls onto their backs. The energy races through the caverns and kills all of Umbra's mind controlled bandits. It was just like back in Arcadia when Jim killed Gunmar, which conveniently destroyed the original blade, an energy wave was released and killed all of Gunmar's mind controlled soldiers. The Hunters and the spirits had also witnessed the energy wave when their fight against the Grimm present began to near it's end.

"Was that a good sign?" McCree asked.

"Jim must've destroyed the Decimaar Blade again," Claire explained. She sees an approaching Beowolf and teleports behind it before cutting it in half. "Let's wrap this up so we can go help him."

"Their numbers are fewer than before we can handle this," Kanjigar said. "Go! Help our Trollhunter!"

The group complies with Kanjigar's order and head for Jim.

The energy wave had sent both Jim and Umbra onto their backs and the two of them have started to get back up. As Umbra gets back up he sees that the energy wave released by the destruction of a piece of the original Decimaar Blade had also destroyed his sword. With the sword's destruction his bandit army is gone meaning the failed half-trolls are still moving around the caves. But with the base exposed he can't continue his research.

 _I have to grab my artifacts and get out of here. I'll have to avoid Sammael and his agents for the time being as well I lack to power to usurp him._

The shadows gather around him to bring him to his studies, but he hears a scream. Not one of fear or anger, but one from a warrior acting in defiance of his enemy. Umbra turns to see Jim has leaped towards him and lands in the moving shadows. Both half-trolls are sent away as the shadows disappear and the Hunters come to the spot.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous now," Nier said. It was fair to say that the Hunters were already fed up with Umbra's ability to travel through the shadows.

"Any idea on where they could've gone?" McCree asked.

"Umbra was trying to retreat but I doubt that teleport was meant for him to leave the mountain," Roland said. "He may try to take his artifacts with him."

"Then let's head for his study," Claire said.

Xxx

The two half-trolls find themselves outside of Umbra's study. Jim had the Fallen on the ropes now with the Decimaar blade gone he tried to retreat . Umbra was doing his best to avoid as many of Jim's strikes as he can and when Jim got close he blasted Jim back a few feet. Umbra would've continued until he noticed soemthing odd, he smelled something burning he turn's to see the door to his study is in several pieces and everything inside it is on fire. He looks around to see a dead half-troll and he corpse of one of his bandits who had a gun on him. Umbra picks up the gun to see that it was loaded with fire Dust. This soldier must've missed a few times and it destroyed his door and started burning his artifacts.

"No the artifacts!" Umbra says. He runs toward the fire to save everything he collected but...

"UGH!"

He looks down to see the Eclipse Blade sticking through his chest. He slowly turns around to see Jim standing up and breathing heavily. The Trollhunter had thrown the sword at him when he had turned his back to him.

"This is where your story ends."

The sword then sends a surge of energy through Umbra causing him to scream in pain. He stops when the energy stops and he falls to his knees as his body began to petrify. Umbra was dead at last. Jim recalls the Eclipse blade to his hand, breaths a sigh of relief, and sits down to rest his mission was now over.

Jim turns around to see Claire and the other approaching him.

"You guys are a little late," Jim said as he gestured to Umbra's petrified remains.

"Good job partner," McCree said as him and Nier helped the Trollhunter to his feet. "Should we out that fire?"

"Leave it," Jim said. "The artifacts are probably ruined already."

"I'll make a call to Sebben and tell him what happened," Nier said. "I'll head outside for a better signal."

The group (minus Nier) see the soul orbs of the people Jim summoned come to them. Two of them enter Jim's amulet and the other four take on their true forms.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you Jim," Draal said before fading away.

"The honor was mine Draal," Jim said.

Roland looks at the souls of his mother, father, and Jake and says, "Until we meet again."

The souls bow to him and fade away.

Xxx

Choteau Airport, Montana. One day later.

With Umbra dead the Hunters decided to return to the Choteau Airport. Before that they tried talking to the half-trolls but they moved further down the tunnels. The group told Sebben of this development and he believed that the half-trolls wouldn't bother anyone. At the airport the Hunters were talking to each other before they had to split up.

"I'm heading back for GrimmFall, Sebben's going to want a full report in person," McCree said. "I take it the rest of you are heading to your homes?"

"I want to check in with my family back in Japan," Nier said. "After that whole Pixie fiasco I want to see Kaine again."

"I wouldn't be too worried you told me that she-sorry I forgot Kaine identifies as non-binary, is a Class IV Hunter, so you shouldn't worry too much," McCree said.

"What about you Roland?" Claire asked.

"First, I'll head back to my old home and bring jake's dust their to be with the other dead Gunslingers," said Roland. After the battle was over Roland had Jim help him ground up Jake's petrified body into dust so he could honor him by bringing his remains to the old Gunslinger village. Though abandoned with the deaths of all of the other members it still held some importance to Roland as a place of pilgrimage.

"Second, I'll go back to wandering the world alone," Roland said. "It's still better for the people around me that I don't become attached to them after all."

"Still the lone wolf," McCree said. "But you should see someone about your right hand though. I know a good doctor in Switzerland who can replace your missing fingers."

"I appreciate the gesture but I can still shoot a gun with my right hand and I'd rather keep my scars to remember those that I lost," Roland said. "It's how I honor them."

After that Roland walks away from the group.

"It was nice meeting you all and I wish you all good luck on what your journey's have in stored for you," Jim said as Claire nodded in agreement.

"Same to you Jim," Nier said as he walked away.

"See you the next time around," McCree said as he walked away.

Jim and Claire are left alone and turn to each other.

"Back to New Jersey then," Claire said.

"Back to Trollmarket," Jim responded.

Epilogue

Sometime has passed since the battle in the caves and the only things the Hunters left behind in the caves were the bandit corpses and Umbra's petrified body. But two living beings have entered the cave and came to the spot where Umbra's corpse was left. Moloch and Sammael came to see if anything the renegade Fallen had gathered survived the fire that destroyed his study sadly the only thing that survived was a piece of paper from one of dimension traveling magi books. This paper offered nothing of value as it was nothing more than a drawing of what appears to be a Huntress team from another dimension. Under each Huntress was a letter and these letters are R-W-B-Y.

 _"The only thing that survived was some useless drawing those magi made," Moloch said. "All those tomes and weapons and the only thing that survived was something useless."_

"For once we agree Moloch," Sammael said as his eyes turned bright red and fired a beam that burned the paper away. "Those magi must've thought this Huntress team was important but I'd rather not deal with unwanted problems from a dimension we don't know about."

Sammael moves to the petrified corpse of Umbra. The red haired Fallen was somewhat intrigued by Umbra's accomplishment.

"I must admit, I am impressed by the lengths he went to become what he died as. The first Troll/Fallen hybrid in existence. Your patience paid off old friend."

Sammael then places his hand on Umbra's head and rips it off of the renegade's petrified body.

"But in the end you were weak in resolve and spirit, it didn't matter if you had the strength of a thousand Trolls and Fallen. I warned you many times but you never listened. I had such high hopes for you and Mordred and I could no longer waste time on you. Henceforth I'll keep your head and use it as a message to keep the other Fallen in line."

 _"What about the Trollhunter?" Moloch asked._

"The Trollhunter will only intervene if the problem is something from the Trolls' world, like the Decimaar blade and finding the location of the new Trollmarket is difficult. Drago can't track Trolls as it's like they were spawned from the Earth itself and the magic of a Heartstone can shield it's inhabitants location. Even if we did find the new their new home Merlin would surely sense the presence of our agents and he's more than a match for the likes of us that's why we avoided him and Morgana all those centuries ago. A battle with that wizard could go either way."

 _"So we leave them alone?"_

"Yes, we have other matters to deal with after all."

The two then vanished into the darkness leaving the cave behind

The End.

 **Name: Jim lake, Jr.**

 **Species: Human/Troll**

 **Aura: Red**

 **Semblance: Spirit Caller.**

 **Description: Allows Jim to summon the spirits of dead beings to fight be his side. He can only summon spirits that have a connection to an object, person, or place near him. One good hit on the summoned spirits can send them away. If Jim tries to summon more than six ghost warriors we will begin to feel tired.**

 **Weapon: Jim's weapons include the Sword of Eclipse, the boomerage daggers, and a shield. These weapons are connected to his amulets magic and can be returned to his hand at just a thought.**

 **Well all good things must come to an end, GrimmFall: Trollhunters is officially over. I recommend reading the other GrimmFall stories by Lord Maximus and the other authors to satisfy quench for a FusionFall+RWBY. I wanted to finish writing my story before my first quarter at my university began so take care yourselves everyone and have a good time.**


End file.
